The Evil in the Mind
by Kitten Kong Destroyed Wotan
Summary: A creature slaugters the crew of a space ship then crashes it, only to get killed itself. Meanwhile on Earth a teenage boy is acting very strangly...
1. The Creature

Doctor Who

In

The Evil in the Mind

By Daniel Rainey

Chapter 1: The Creature

The fire raged through the ship, burning the controls and the equipment. And the bodies. There was only one thing alive on this ship, a predator creature, savage and intelligent. It had killed everyone on board the ship in its own defence. It now headed towards the escape pods dragging one of the bodies behind it in case there wasn't any edible life on the planet that was about gain a new crater. The creature launched its escape pod a few minutes after the ship had entered the planets atmosphere. The creature watched the ship as it started to break up and the final impact with the ground. It saw that the planet was covered in forest, which meant there would be food there, but also competition for it. The creature decided to eat the body now to build up its strength as the escape pod made its final descent towards the surface.

Fifteen small, one man ships were grouped around the leading battle cruiser. Heading for the planet of that the ship had crashed on. The captain aboard the cruiser sat in his quarters, examining the information presented on a hand held computer on his desk. Brining forth all the news of their own planet, and that of the planet they had chosen to observe: Earth. He picked up the computer for a closer look; the latest information about Earth appeared. The Earth was now entering the fourth month of the year 2006AD, at least in Earth time. The Captain sighed and left his quarters, heading for the main control area of the ship. He thought about why they were there, heading for that planet. They were after that creature, and had been ordered to destroy it.

On the planet's surface the creature lunged at a small reptilian animal, and killed it in one strike. It ate it just as quickly then continued on its way to the wreck of the space ship. It fount debris scattered about the forest, small items of no use, mainly because they'd been heavily burnt. It eventually found the main wreck. The local wildlife had already started swarming around it, reptiles and insects mainly. It approached cautiously and entered the wreck, the other creatures ignored it. It wasn't a native life form on the planet, so they didn't know that it was a threat, the creature knew this and took it to full advantage, but the locals would know it as a threat in time.

"Captain we lost contact with the crew of the ship some time ago," one of the ships personal explained, "The last message we got was from one of its passengers, they said that the creature had killed everybody on the ship, the end of the message sounded like the creature had found whoever it was sending the message."

"So it killed all of them," the Captain said gravely.

"Yes sir."

"Prepare to land on the planet, tell all the ground troops to stand buy and send in all the fighters. I want that creature found, decimate the whole place if need be," the captain said, anger rising inside him as he thought about all the death that the creature had caused.

The creature emerged from the ship to the sound of animals in panic, squawks and hisses and roars all around the place, mingling with the sound of gunfire. The creature looked up to see the fighters swarming over the forest, firing on anything and everything in sight. The creature fixed its eyes on one of the ships, and followed it keeping an eye on its course until it came to a cliff edge. The fighter dived, heading for the level of forest at the bottom of the cliff and the creature leapt at it. It pounded the transparent canopy of the ship with the pilot panicking inside trying to throw the creature off. Then the fighter crashed, throwing the creature aside, the pilot got out and ran for it with the creature on his tail.

The battle cruiser landed and 10 hatches opened in it hull with ramps descending from each one, a hundred men came down each ramp all wearing battle armour and carrying energy blaster rifles. They heard a scream, it came from a long distance away from them, but it was a scream, from one of their own personnel. The soldiers marched off heading in the direction the scream had come from.

The creature scrambled up a tree as it heard the footsteps of the approaching soldiers. One past underneath it and the creature leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. Then the creature noticed that there were other soldiers nearby, they aimed there rifles and the creature saw them fire. Then all it saw was total blackness. It didn't know what was happening, was it dead, or was it still alive? It could see a window in the blackness, a window to the outside world.

Mike checked his watch, it was late. He'd gone to the cinema with his sister Anna and they were both getting the bus back home. But the bus they were getting wasn't very frequent, but it was very unpredictable. Mike leaned against the back of the bus shelter they were standing in. Thinking about the film they'd just seen. It seemed like a good one, though he doubted that they'd ever make a sequel of it. He played one of his favourite moments from the film in his mind only to be interrupted by Anna.

"Mike do you think we should walk home instead?" she asked.

"Yeah why not, it's not that far," Mike replied and they both set off along the road passing people along the way.

"Well this is certainly a lot quicker then the bus," Mike commented.

"I know what you mean," Anna said with a slight chuckle.

"Well we could always walk down there then," Mike suggested.

"Except when it's dark or raining," Anna said.

"Agreed," Mike replied.

Then Mike felt something, something in his mind. There was an image of a creature a terrifying creature. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

"Mike are you alright?" Anna asked staring to panic, "What's wrong?"

Mike rolled over, and Anna saw an expression on his, an expression which could only have been associated with one of the most evil creatures in existence.

"Mike what's…" Anna couldn't complete the sentence because Mike had grabbed her neck and started to strangle her…

Chapter 2


	2. Complete strangers

Chapter 2: Complete strangers

Anna tried to prise Mike's hands off her neck but they didn't give way, Mike then pulled her over, pinning her to the ground. Anna stared at her brother's contorted face. Anna could feel a strong wind blowing, and then she heard a groaning sound coming from somewhere. Was she imagining this, were these merely effects of suffocation on the mind? Then a man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere grabbed Mike and tried to pull him off, then he was joined by a girl, they both managed to pull Mike off. He rolled away from them and got to his feet, his arms raised and his fingers curled. He was breathing heavily and looking ready to attack again. But now he was focussing on the man that had pulled him off Anna. Then his briefing slowed down and the expression on his face returned to normal, he lowered his arms and looked at the three of them, then he focussed on Anna.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I dunno," Anna replied, approaching him cautiously, "You just went mad."

"Good thing we got here then I suppose," the man said.

"And who are you two then?" Anna asked, "Sapphire and Steel."

"Of course they're not Sapphire and Steel Anna," Mike said, "Since when did Steel where a leather jacket."

"Fair point," Anna replied, "I suppose their not the Avengers either," they both laughed at this idea.

"What are you two talking about?" the girl asked.

"30 or more year old TV Rose," the man explained, "Doesn't get repeated very much."

"Right," Rose said slowly.

The creature could hear people conversing around him, he could see them, smell them, almost feel there presence. It felt as though he was one of them. It felt a body, a body it inhabited. The creature had found this body and used it to attack. It saw all life as a threat to it, the body turned right and the creature saw through its eyes the girl it had tried to attack. Hatred spewed through his mind at the thought that she had survived the attack. He looked at her, remembering her appearance for future reference. She would not survive a second time.

Mike felt his fists clench, he was feeling anger, anger towards his sister. He didn't know why. A hissing snarl escaped his lips; the man and the girl were still talking while Anna was just listening. None of them noticed him, he couldn't make out what they were saying, all he could recognise was the anger he was feeling. He pulled his arm back and swung it at Anna; the man reacted almost instantly and grabbed it before it made any impact. Mike glared at the man, still hissing and snarling. Then Mike lashed out at him, striking his fist into the man's head knocking him to the floor. Then he turned towards Anna again, she saw the look of evil on his face again, he had his arms raised ready to strike. Anna turned and ran, with Mike following close behind. The girl stayed standing where she was, the shock of what had just happened still sinking in, it had happened quickly. The man got to his feet beside her, he was looking very worried.

"What's wrong with him Doctor?" the girl asked.

"I don't know Rose," the Doctor replied, "I think we'd better find out."

They both ran after Anna and Mike, both with thoughts racing through there minds about what was happening.

Anna turned down a steep slope which led to a field with a cycle path running alongside it. She looked round to see Mike stop at the top of the slope. He bent down and leapt through the air, turning round as he did so and landing on his feet in front of Anna. She started to back away from him cautiously. Mike swung one of his legs at her, hitting her behind the knees, knocking her over. Mike bent down, kneeling on her waist to keep her on the ground and once again started to strangle her. Anna tried to through him off but without success, he was to strong for her. She looked into his face, into his eyes and she saw pure madness in there, nothing else.

The creature looked at its victim, seeing nothing but terror on her face. It liked to see that in its prey, fear, fear of death, fear of it. And nothing else. The creature forced tighter grip around the girls neck, she would be dead soon…very soon.

The Doctor stopped at the top of the slope, and looked down to see Mike and Anna at the bottom. Rose caught up with and looked at the sight as well.

"There's something really wrong here," the Doctor said and ran down the slope.

Mike looked up to see the Doctor running towards him, he let go of Anna and leapt at the Doctor knocking him to the ground. Rose ran down the slope after the Doctor and stopped next to Anna; Rose saw that Anna was unconscious and breathing heavily. The Doctor got to his feet as Mike lunged at him, arms outstretched. The Doctor grabbed them and they grappled with each other like two sumo wrestlers, except without all the weight. The Doctor could see that Mike wasn't himself; the look of evil on his face was a definite sign of something he didn't like.

The creature had attacked the man, merely to prevent him from interfering again. The girl had been weakened by his attack, and he would kill her when it had finished the man off. But the creature felt something inside; memories that weren't his were flooding through his mind. He saw images of a first day at school, a whale plummeting towards the ground, a birthday party, going to the cinema with friends, a person dressed as a bird hanging from the ceiling and being whacked with pieces of card with comic strip action effects on them (like splat or pow). The creature was slipping out of control, it was losing again.

Mike let go of the Doctor, once again suffering from shock at what he had tried to do. He looked at Anna, then at Rose and then the Doctor.

"What's happening to me?" he asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied, "But I'm going to find out and stop it."


	3. Memories

Chapter 3: Memories 

The Doctor was leading the way back along the road to where Mike had first gone berserk. Mike was following behind him and Rose and Anna were bringing up the rear. Rose was supporting Anna as they went as she was still a bit weak after the second attack. When they got to the point where they'd first met Mike saw a blue box sitting there, it hadn't been there before, or at least before the Doctor and Rose turned up. He recognised it as an old Police Box, he had no idea why it was here or why the Doctor was unlocking the door and entering it.

"Well come on then," he said to them as he disappeared inside.

Mike looked at the box as Rose and Anna entered it, then he shrugged then followed them inside. Then he walked out again. Then he walked back in and stared at what he saw.

"Holy Zarquon singing fish!" he gasped, looking round the enormous room they were now in.

"Like it?" the Doctor asked.

"How did you do that?" Mike asked.

"They come like this," the Doctor said, "Well not exactly like this; I've made a few modifications since I picked her up."

Mike noticed that Anna was looking around the room in the same way that he was.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"It's called the TARDIS," the Doctor replied, "It's my ship."

"What do you mean by ship?" Mike asked.

"Well I travel about in it a bit," the Doctor said, "You know wandering here and then."

"Ok forget I ever said anything," Mike said, "Just try and explain why I seem to be having mad swings and wanting to kill my sister."

"Well I'll give it a try," the Doctor said as he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

The creature listened to what was being said outside, listening so it could understand what was happening. What it heard could be to its advantage.

The Doctor was pointing the sonic screwdriver at Mike's forehead, Mike didn't ask what he was doing, and he just listened to the whirring hum that the screwdriver made. Then the Doctor stopped and moved over to the large circular console in the middle of the room. Mike watched as the Doctor plugged the screwdriver into the console and activated a screen on it. A long stream of gallifrean text appeared on it, Mike found it completely incomprehensible but the Doctor seemed to understand it.

"Well, what does it say?" Mike asked.

"It's detected to consciousness in your mind," the Doctor replied, "Yours and another one, the other one seems to be causing these swings of violence."

"How on Earth did it get in there then?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "Mike did you feel anything before you went back to normal after the last violent outburst."

"Well I felt as though my life was flashing before my eyes," Mike replied, "Does that help?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor says, then an idea struck him, "Wait a minute, if your life was flashing before your eyes that must mean you were experiencing some of your own personal memories," he said.

"How does that help?" Rose asked.

"What ever is in there is trying to manipulate his mind for to do its bidding or something, but his past is cancelling it out somehow," the Doctor replied, "What sort of memories did you experience?" the Doctor asked Mike.

"Well I suppose you could say memories I enjoyed," Mike replied, "There was stuff like hanging out with friends, bits of TV shows I enjoyed."

"Which bits?" the Doctor asked.

"Well there was the whale from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, you know the one that used to be a guided missile with a fully armed nuclear warhead as a courtesy detail," Mike said.

"How does that help though?" Rose asked.

"Well if he has another wild swing we can just bring something out of his memory," the Doctor explained, "And a bit from a TV show would be a bit easier then a personal memory, we could quote or act it out or even show it to him."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Mike said.

"I suppose it does," the Doctor said, "Now what sort of TV shows do you like?"

"You can come home and I can show you," Mike said.

The creature considered what it had heard, that man, the Doctor had discovered its presence in this new body. But like the Doctor it didn't know how it had got there, and it did want to find out.

Mike and Anna's parents had gone out for a while so they had the house to themselves. Mike led the Doctor and Rose to his bedroom; in there he had a television, a DVD player and a large collection of DVDs.

"Hey this is a good set," the Doctor commented, "You've got quite a bit here."

"Yeah I like a lot of cult TV shows," Mike replied as the Doctor started poring over all the DVDs.

The Doctor was really intrigued by this set, Mike had DVDs from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Goodies, Star Wars, Fireball XL5, Children of the Stones, Sapphire and Steel, Fawlty Towers and the Tomorrow People. The Doctor seemed to be taking an interest in the Tomorrow People DVDs.

"Blimey I haven't seen this for a long time," the Doctor said as he scanned through the complete set.

"Yeah it doesn't really get repeated much," Mike said, "If at all."

"And its not the only show here that doesn't seem to get many repeats," the Doctor said taking a glance at the Goodies DVDs.

"Yeah I suppose not but Doctor you've got a time machine, you can go back to when they were first broadcast," Rose said.

"True but I haven't really been able to find time to watch telly since my exile was lifted," the Doctor said.

"What exile?" Rose asked.

"I'll explain at another time," the Doctor said.


	4. Which do you prefer?

Chapter 4: Which do you prefer?

The creature listened to everything that was being said, and at the same time trying to delve into the memories of the body it was in. It was very confusing at times, some bits seemed a bit too strange for reality and some didn't even feature the person at all. Then it got control of the body again.

Rose was having a look at Mike's DVDs when he grabbed her by the neck, pulling her down to the floor. The Doctor immediately started trying to prise Mike's hands off; Anna just stood and watched, the quick action was a bit of a shock to her. Then she had an idea, she turned on the television and the DVD player and stuck a CD in it, selecting the second track on the disc. As the song started playing Rose felt the grip slacken as Mike started to hum along with the music that was playing, but he didn't let go.

The creature was confused, all it could here was this music, it made its mind hurt. It couldn't concentrate on keeping control because of those words coming at it, all it could here was _Do, do, do the funky gibbon. We are here to show you how_…

The Doctor finally managed to get Mike off Rose and they both backed away from him, Mike was now singing along. Then he stopped and relaxed. He seemed to have got control back again.

"Well that was close," he said standing up, "Anna you can turn it off now."

"No don't I like this song," the Doctor said as he started to dance along with it.

Later on the Doctor, Rose, Mike and Anna were back in the TARDIS. The Doctor was setting some of the controls. He'd done another scan of Mike's mind with the sonic screwdriver which was now plugged into the console again. The Doctor hadn't said a word about what he was doing at all, so Mike thought he'd better ask.

"Well I'm going to play back the last few minutes of that other mind's memory before it ended up in you," the Doctor explained, "So we can see what happened to it, and maybe where it was."

"Then what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"Go there of course the," the Doctor said as an image appeared on the TARDIS screen.

The screen showed a point of few shot of a vast jungle, then it went up a tree. Looking down there was a soldier on the ground, carrying an advanced weapon. The soldier was leapt upon and killed. Then the shot looked up to see another soldier, aiming and firing his gun. Then it became completely blank with only a small area of light in the distance, these came closer and were revealed to be two round holes looking out onto a busy road. The Doctor turned it off.

"Is that any help?" Mike asked.

"Well it tells us that its physically dead," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean by physically?" Anna asked.

"Well we know that its mind is inside Mike," the Doctor explained, "So mentally its still alive. But that showed us it getting killed, so evidence suggests that its body, or its physical form, was killed."

"Right I suppose that explains it," Rose said, "Do you know where it died though?"

"No," the Doctor, "There are thousands of planets like that."

"Is there anyway we can find out where it is?" Mike asked.

The Doctor said nothing, instead he started to rewind the memory up to a point which showed the interior of a ship. The image was looking round where it was, there was a large window in front of it which showed a planet in the path of the shape. More movement showed a screen giving the current coordinates of the ship.

"That's it," the Doctor said freezing the image, then he started setting some of the TARDIS controls again, setting the coordinates shown on the screen.

Mike and Anna watched as the TARDIS sprang into life, the groaning sound of its engines filled the room as the column which stretched from the console to the ceiling started to show signs of movement inside it. Then it all stopped. The Doctor switched the screen to exterior scan, it showed a vast expanse of space. They could see a sun and stretching into the distance was a series of planets. The nearest one they recognised, the one that had been shown on the screen in the other mind's memory. The Doctor started setting coordinates again and the noise and motion started again. When it stopped the Doctor opened the doors and stepped outside. Mike followed him, and then Rose and Anna came out.

"Well here we are," the Doctor said, "What do you think?"

"Dunno," Anna replied, "Though I wouldn't set Groundforce on this place unless you wanted to give them heart attacks."

"I suppose not," the Doctor said, "Well come on then."

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"To find whatever it was that owned Mike's extra mind," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Rose walked off into the foliage, Anna and Mike stayed where they were. Mike looked round at the TARDIS, just sitting where it was, showing no sign that it was a piece of advanced technology.

"Which would you prefer then?" Anna asked, "That think of Thunderbird 2?"

They both laughed and ran after the Doctor and Rose.

"Captain, I've received a report from Colonel Jilkins that the creature is dead," one of the personal on the bridge of the battle cruiser said.

The Captain signed with relief, at least there was one less murdering psychopath in the universe.

"Very good Officer," the Captain replied, "Tell the Colonel that however killed it will get a promotion. Anything else?"

"Yes sir," the Officer replied, "Colonel Jilkins also reported hearing the sound of what seemed to be the engines of a ship."

The Captain took this in slowly, deciding on a course of action.

"Tell him to find its source, and if the occupants prove to be hostile, kill them," he said, then he got up and left the bridge.


	5. Jungle Planet

Chapter 5: Jungle Planet 

"Where exactly are we Doctor," Rose asked as they continued making their way through the vast jungle.

"To be honest I don't know," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rose asked surprised.

"Well I can't be expected to know the names of every planet in the universe," the Doctor explained.

"Well you can certainly pronounce names that other's can't without taking lessons," Rose commented, "Are there any people on this planet or is it just squawking animals?"

"Well so long as there isn't any hostile intelligent life I don't mind," the Doctor said.

They both chuckled, none of them noticing the group of soldiers that were hidden in the trees watching them.

The Captain sat in his quarters in the battle cruiser thinking about everything that had been happening recently, receiving a distress call from a passenger cruiser and then pursuing it to this planet. What would happen next? Then the communication screen came into life to reveal one of the officers from the bridge.

"Captain we've received a report from Colonel Jilkins's squad," the officer said, "They've sighted four people in the jungle, identity unknown."

The Captain took all this information in before deciding on a course of action, considering different tactics to use and possible consequences, and then he made a decision.

"Tell Colonel Jilkins I want them brought here," the Captain said.

The Doctor pushed back a large branch that was blocking there route and saw a few metres in front of him the dead body an animal. The Doctor approached it cautiously, looking round the area they were in. Mike, Rose and Anna came towards where the body lay to have a look at it. It looked like a small red dragon, except without any wings. It had four limbs each with either a hand or a foot at the end, it was hard to tell, each hand or foot had three clawed digits. The Doctor turned the body over to look at its belly, there was a hole burnt through it.

"Well I think this is probably the creature that's now in Mike's head," the Doctor said.

"That thing," Mike said surprised.

"Yep," the Doctor said, "It looks like a fairly ferocious predator so that could account for the violent swings."

"So how did this end up in Mike's head?" Rose asked.

"No idea," the Doctor said, "I think we'd better get back to the TARDIS."

They all started walking back through the jungle, then a soldier came out from hiding in the foliage and started following them, gesturing to the other hiding soldiers to do the same.

The creature was in a state of shock. It had just seen its own dead body. That would have shocked anybody, even perhaps the bravest man in the whole of creation. It decided that if it got control again it would have to remain in control, nothing else mattered, nothing.

The Doctor could see the TARDIS just in front of him, he pushed aside a few branches and walked towards it. But then the soldiers jumped out in front of him, some had been hiding in amongst the plants, some had come out from behind the TARDIS, the rest had been following them. They were surrounded, all the soldiers were pointing large rifle like weapons at them.

"What was I saying earlier about not wanting to encounter hostile intelligent life," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Alright, where's the other one?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Sorry," the Doctor said.

"There were four of you," the solider said, "Where's the other one?"

The Doctor looked round at the others, Rose and Anna were still there but Mike wasn't.

"Great, where's Mike gone?" he asked.

"I dunno," Anna said, "I didn't see him go."

"Same here," Rose said.

"Oh no," the Doctor said.

"Why what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I think that creature has got control again," the Doctor said.

The Doctor was right, the creature had got control. And Mike was now making his way through the jungle towards the wreckage of the space ship. There were weapons on board that ship, weapons used by the security guards. The creature thought had decided that this body wasn't the sort of body that could carry out unarmed killing, but its previous one hadn't been the sort that could use a weapon. The creature didn't like weapons, mainly because it found killing by itself much more satisfying.

"Right, you're going to come with us back to our ship," the soldier said, "There you will explain to our captain why you are here."

"That's nice," the Doctor said, fiddling with the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, "But could you tell us why you're here first."

"That is not important," the soldier said, "All you need to know is that…"

The soldier never finished getting the words out because at that moment his rifle exploded. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and increased the power aiming it at four of the soldiers that were between hem and the TARDIS. There rifles exploded as well. Rose and Anna ran towards the TARDIS while the Doctor took out a few more of the rifles before the soldiers started firing. Rose opened the door with her own key, and the Doctor followed her and Anna inside. Then he closed and locked the doors.

Outside the soldier that had been talking to the Doctor got up and pulled out a hand held communicator.

"Jilkins to command," he said, "We've found those people, they've barricaded themselves inside a small box."

He looked round as a few of the soldiers started battering against the TARDIS door.

"We're trying to get into the box but without success, over," he added.

"Message understood Colonel," came the reply, "I'll inform the captain of what has happened then contact you with his instructions. Over and out."

Colonel Jilkins put the communicator away and looked at the TARDIS, waiting patiently for the door to break open.

"What are we going to do know?" Anna asked.

"Well we're going to make a temporary departure," the Doctor said and set the TARDIS controls to dematerialise.

The soldiers stopped battering the TARDIS as the sound of its engines started up, they all stood back in shock as it dematerialised.


	6. Instructions

Chapter 6: Instructions

Mike exited the space ship quietly; none of the creatures that were swarming over the ship took any notice of him. He carried a rifle similar to the ones the soldiers had. He set off through the jungle, unsure of where he was going. But the creature knew, the creature was going to find the soldiers and kill them all, one by one.

The Doctor was studying the creature's dead body. He'd materialised the TARDIS next to it and then put the TARDIS back into orbit. He had once again analysed it with the sonic screwdriver and was know reading off the details after plugging it into the console.

"So, what have you found?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure but there's something in its brain that I've never seen before," the Doctor said, "It looks like it might be subconscious instructions for something."

"What for?" Rose asked.

"I don't know just yet," the Doctor said, "It might be easier to find out if I could find this creature in the TARDIS data banks."

"So you don't even know what this thing is then," Anna said.

"Nope, no idea at all," the Doctor replied, "All I know is that it's really ugly and smells."

"That might be because it's dead," Rose said.

"Fair point," the Doctor said, "Chuck it out of the waste disposal hatch."

"And where might that be?" Rose asked.

"Ah…I don't know," the Doctor said.

The Captain was not in a good mood, he'd just heard Colonel Jilkins's report about losing those four people. He'd told Jilkins's that'd he'd be demoted by a long way if they weren't found. He then decided to go and look himself, taking with him a few officers from the bridge. He stood outside the ship, taking in the surroundings. Nothing but greenery and squawking animals. Then he thought that it might be a lot harder finding four people here then he'd realised. Then something fell on him, knocking him to the ground. They all looked up to see the TARDIS hovering in mid air above them, the Doctor was looking down on them through the open door.

"Sorry," he said, and then went back inside.

As the TARDIS materialised the Captain discovered that thing that had fallen on him was the creature's dead body.

The creature observed its surroundings through Mike's eyes. It had encountered and eliminated four of the soldiers. Know it was waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush a group that were approaching him. The creature had noticed that each of the soldiers had a series of small spheres hanging from their belts. Closer inspection had shown that these were small explosives, and one blowing up would set off a chain reaction with any others in close proximity. They were in range now; the creature aimed the rifle, and then fired. The blast hit one of the explosives being carried, all the explosives on that soldier's belt, and the soldier standing next to him detonated. Nearly all the soldiers were killed in the explosions and the creature took the rest out with more rifle blasts. When they were all dead it continued on, always on the lookout for any soldiers, as he stepped over the bodies it picked up one of the surviving explosives, it might be useful later one.

The Doctor was still chuckling at the disposal of the creature, he was still working on the translation of the instructions he'd found in the creatures brain. It wasn't going very well. Rose and Anna were now both feeling particularly bored. The TARDIS was still in orbit and they both wanted to be doing something.

"I've got it," the Doctor shouted suddenly.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The instructions," the Doctor replied.

"Well what do they say?" Anna asked.

"They're like instructions for after death," the Doctor said, "It's telling the creature's mind to enter a different body."

"You mean like reincarnation?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but this doesn't enter a completely new body it enters one that's already in use, it has to take control of that body or its mind dies," the Doctor explained.

"That's a bit like a cuckoo I suppose," Rose said.

"That's a good comparison," the Doctor said, then set the TARDIS to dematerialise on the planet's surface.

The Captain forced his way through the foliage, cursing whenever he snagged his foot on a tree root and tripped over. The rest of his party were having the same difficulty. Then he pushed back a bunch of leaves and saw behind it a boy, holding an energy rifle. The captain only had time to shout retreat before Mike fired on them, killing them all.

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS holding a small energy blaster; Rose and Anna were holding the same sort. The blasters themselves weren't very powerful so they could only stun anybody they were used on. The Doctor has also given them a TARDIS locator to help them get back.

"Right, we're going to split into three and go looking for Mike," the Doctor said, "And don't hesitate to use those blasters on him."

"Ok," Rose and Anna both said and the three of them set off in different directions.

The Doctor continued on for a short while before he encountered Colonel Jilkins's group of soldiers.

Mike stood in the ship's control room, the bodies of its personal lying against the controls or on the floor. Mike was setting the ships automatic pilot controls. At the same time he was planting a series of the small explosives everywhere on the ship, making sure that as many as possible were in vital areas. He'd placed several in the main power source of the ship. He then disembarked and placed several more explosives on the underside of the hull. After a few seconds the ship took off. Across the jungle the soldiers looked up to see it going without them. The Doctor took this as an opportunity to slip away from Colonel Jilkins's quietly. Then Mike aimed the rifle at the ship and fired at one of the explosives. The entire ship was destroyed as all the explosives detonated in reaction to the first one. Everyone on the ground ducked for cover as chucks of the ship rained down on them. The creature was satisfied with this; anyone on board that he'd missed would be dead. Now for those that were still alive.


	7. Searching

Chapter 7: Searching 

"Captain, can you hear me? This is Colonel Jilkins, please answer," the sound came out of the Captain's personal communicator but no one answered it. It just lay there strapped to a belt worn by a dead body.

A few flies and other scavenging wildlife surrounded the body and the others next to it, only to disperse as Mike made his way past them. He dropped one of the small explosives on the bodies then after walking some distance away turned and fired his rifle at them. He sneered as bits of flesh and bone went flying. He didn't care about there lives. All he cared about was destroying anything that opposed it. The creature in his mind realised what it could do if it had full control for long enough, it would live again.

Rose trudged slowly through the jungle, keeping an eye out for any poisonous insects she might encounter on the way. Then ahead of her she saw the large body of a spaceship. She approached it cautiously; it was swarming with different creatures. Even some she couldn't really fit into any particular category. There was one that looked like a flying jellyfish. She remembered what she'd seen of the creature's memory; it had been in a spaceship that had crashed. This must be that space ship. She could see an open entrance inside it. Maybe Mike was hiding in there.

The Doctor was now running from Colonel Jilkins's squad of soldiers taking random changes of direction to confuse them, making sure he passed roots that could trip people up if they weren't careful. He even used the sonic screwdriver to make a branch fall off a tree. But eventually the got the better of him, half of them doubled round and blocked his path in front of them. The Doctor looked at all the soldiers, once again pointing rifles at him.

"Right then, what happens now?" he asked.

Then he noticed that all the soldiers, particularly Colonel Jilkins.

"On second thoughts, don't answer that," he said.

Rose was wandering the corridors of the space ship; she hadn't found Mike yet though. The corridors and rooms were littered with bodies. Some just dead, others were terribly mutilated. She didn't want to be here. She decided to leave, now. She turned round to go but there was someone in the corridor, someone blocking her path. Rose started backing away as the man came closer. Rose saw that he was one of the soldiers, and he was carrying an energy rifle, aimed right at her. Rose turned and ran, but the soldier fired the weapon, hitting Rose in the back and she collapsed.

The soldiers had found a small clearing where they were setting up camp. The Doctor stood near the edge guarded by two soldiers. They'd confiscated his stun gun, TARDIS locator and sonic screwdriver. He was now whistling to himself and thinking about butterflies. He didn't know why he was thinking about butterflies, they certainly didn't go well with the theme for Blakes 7 (which was what he was whistling). So instead he started thinking about Mike and the creature. Where was Mike now, and what would happen to him when the creature got full control.

Anna was still going through the jungle looking for Mike, she had no idea of what had happened to the Doctor and Rose. She just kept trudging through the foliage, always alert for any sign of hostile movement. She pushed back more foliage, then she stopped because in front of her was pyramid. Well it was like a pyramid; it was completely grey and seemed at least twice the height of the tallest buildings on Earth. The side Anna was facing looked like it stretched for two or more miles. Anna decided to follow the side she was facing. At least there wasn't any foliage in the way. Behind her something emerged from the foliage and she didn't notice. It was Mike; he looked at then retreated back into the jungle and started moving parallel to her.

The creature stared at the girl, she'd been the first thing it had seen in this new body. The first thing it had tried to kill. It had failed. Once again it thought about its new body and in inefficiency for killing, but now it had a weapon and could kill her easily.

The Doctor watched as a small group of the soldiers came through the jungle, Colonel Jilkins's had sent a small search party out to find the other soldiers.

"Well?" Jilkins said, "What have you found?"

"We haven't found everybody yet sir," one of them said, "But the ones we did find were all dead."

"Did you check the bodies for signs of who or what killed them?" Jilkins asked.

"They were all attacked with out weapons sir, we also found what was left of the Captain," the soldier explained.

"Right, I want you to go and find those other people," Jilkins said, "They must have killed them."

The Doctor heard this, he didn't want to believe it, he was sure Rose and Anna wouldn't have done something like that, but Mike…was it Mike, if it was any of them it had to be Mike. Colonel Jilkins turned towards the Doctor; he looked as though he was even angrier than before.

"You and your friends have a lot to answer for," he said and turned back to the other soldiers.

Anna had found an entrance into the pyramid; it opened into a long stone corridor. It was pitch black in the there. Then she spotted a rack made of rough twigs a few metres into the tunnel. It held several stone staffs with a large sphere on the end. Anna picked one up, the sphere looked to be a silvery coloured stone and was translucent. The stone itself seemed to be glowing. Anna took it outside and it stopped glowing. However built the pyramid must have used these for lighting inside it. Anna thought about this, then wondered whether Mike was in the pyramid, she thought it was unlikely but she decided that it would be best to check. Mike watched as Anna went into the pyramid, he waited for a few minutes then went in after her.


	8. Inside the Pyramid

Doctor Who

In

The Evil in the Mind

By Daniel Rainey

Chapter 1: The Creature

The fire raged through the ship, burning the controls and the equipment. And the bodies. There was only one thing alive on this ship, a predator creature, savage and intelligent. It had killed everyone on board the ship in its own defence. It now headed towards the escape pods dragging one of the bodies behind it in case there wasn't any edible life on the planet that was about gain a new crater. The creature launched its escape pod a few minutes after the ship had entered the planets atmosphere. The creature watched the ship as it started to break up and the final impact with the ground. It saw that the planet was covered in forest, which meant there would be food there, but also competition for it. The creature decided to eat the body now to build up its strength as the escape pod made its final descent towards the surface.

Fifteen small, one man ships were grouped around the leading battle cruiser. Heading for the planet of that the ship had crashed on. The captain aboard the cruiser sat in his quarters, examining the information presented on a hand held computer on his desk. Brining forth all the news of their own planet, and that of the planet they had chosen to observe: Earth. He picked up the computer for a closer look; the latest information about Earth appeared. The Earth was now entering the fourth month of the year 2006AD, at least in Earth time. The Captain sighed and left his quarters, heading for the main control area of the ship. He thought about why they were there, heading for that planet. They were after that creature, and had been ordered to destroy it.

On the planet's surface the creature lunged at a small reptilian animal, and killed it in one strike. It ate it just as quickly then continued on its way to the wreck of the space ship. It fount debris scattered about the forest, small items of no use, mainly because they'd been heavily burnt. It eventually found the main wreck. The local wildlife had already started swarming around it, reptiles and insects mainly. It approached cautiously and entered the wreck, the other creatures ignored it. It wasn't a native life form on the planet, so they didn't know that it was a threat, the creature knew this and took it to full advantage, but the locals would know it as a threat in time.

"Captain we lost contact with the crew of the ship some time ago," one of the ships personal explained, "The last message we got was from one of its passengers, they said that the creature had killed everybody on the ship, the end of the message sounded like the creature had found whoever it was sending the message."

"So it killed all of them," the Captain said gravely.

"Yes sir."

"Prepare to land on the planet, tell all the ground troops to stand buy and send in all the fighters. I want that creature found, decimate the whole place if need be," the captain said, anger rising inside him as he thought about all the death that the creature had caused.

The creature emerged from the ship to the sound of animals in panic, squawks and hisses and roars all around the place, mingling with the sound of gunfire. The creature looked up to see the fighters swarming over the forest, firing on anything and everything in sight. The creature fixed its eyes on one of the ships, and followed it keeping an eye on its course until it came to a cliff edge. The fighter dived, heading for the level of forest at the bottom of the cliff and the creature leapt at it. It pounded the transparent canopy of the ship with the pilot panicking inside trying to throw the creature off. Then the fighter crashed, throwing the creature aside, the pilot got out and ran for it with the creature on his tail.

The battle cruiser landed and 10 hatches opened in it hull with ramps descending from each one, a hundred men came down each ramp all wearing battle armour and carrying energy blaster rifles. They heard a scream, it came from a long distance away from them, but it was a scream, from one of their own personnel. The soldiers marched off heading in the direction the scream had come from.

The creature scrambled up a tree as it heard the footsteps of the approaching soldiers. One past underneath it and the creature leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. Then the creature noticed that there were other soldiers nearby, they aimed there rifles and the creature saw them fire. Then all it saw was total blackness. It didn't know what was happening, was it dead, or was it still alive? It could see a window in the blackness, a window to the outside world.

Mike checked his watch, it was late. He'd gone to the cinema with his sister Anna and they were both getting the bus back home. But the bus they were getting wasn't very frequent, but it was very unpredictable. Mike leaned against the back of the bus shelter they were standing in. Thinking about the film they'd just seen. It seemed like a good one, though he doubted that they'd ever make a sequel of it. He played one of his favourite moments from the film in his mind only to be interrupted by Anna.

"Mike do you think we should walk home instead?" she asked.

"Yeah why not, it's not that far," Mike replied and they both set off along the road passing people along the way.

"Well this is certainly a lot quicker then the bus," Mike commented.

"I know what you mean," Anna said with a slight chuckle.

"Well we could always walk down there then," Mike suggested.

"Except when it's dark or raining," Anna said.

"Agreed," Mike replied.

Then Mike felt something, something in his mind. There was an image of a creature a terrifying creature. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

"Mike are you alright?" Anna asked staring to panic, "What's wrong?"

Mike rolled over, and Anna saw an expression on his, an expression which could only have been associated with one of the most evil creatures in existence.

"Mike what's…" Anna couldn't complete the sentence because Mike had grabbed her neck and started to strangle her…

Chapter 2: Complete strangers

Anna tried to prise Mike's hands off her neck but they didn't give way, Mike then pulled her over, pinning her to the ground. Anna stared at her brother's contorted face. Anna could feel a strong wind blowing, and then she heard a groaning sound coming from somewhere. Was she imagining this, were these merely effects of suffocation on the mind? Then a man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere grabbed Mike and tried to pull him off, then he was joined by a girl, they both managed to pull Mike off. He rolled away from them and got to his feet, his arms raised and his fingers curled. He was breathing heavily and looking ready to attack again. But now he was focussing on the man that had pulled him off Anna. Then his briefing slowed down and the expression on his face returned to normal, he lowered his arms and looked at the three of them, then he focussed on Anna.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I dunno," Anna replied, approaching him cautiously, "You just went mad."

"Good thing we got here then I suppose," the man said.

"And who are you two then?" Anna asked, "Sapphire and Steel."

"Of course they're not Sapphire and Steel Anna," Mike said, "Since when did Steel where a leather jacket."

"Fair point," Anna replied, "I suppose their not the Avengers either," they both laughed at this idea.

"What are you two talking about?" the girl asked.

"30 or more year old TV Rose," the man explained, "Doesn't get repeated very much."

"Right," Rose said slowly.

The creature could hear people conversing around him, he could see them, smell them, almost feel there presence. It felt as though he was one of them. It felt a body, a body it inhabited. The creature had found this body and used it to attack. It saw all life as a threat to it, the body turned right and the creature saw through its eyes the girl it had tried to attack. Hatred spewed through his mind at the thought that she had survived the attack. He looked at her, remembering her appearance for future reference. She would not survive a second time.

Mike felt his fists clench, he was feeling anger, anger towards his sister. He didn't know why. A hissing snarl escaped his lips; the man and the girl were still talking while Anna was just listening. None of them noticed him, he couldn't make out what they were saying, all he could recognise was the anger he was feeling. He pulled his arm back and swung it at Anna; the man reacted almost instantly and grabbed it before it made any impact. Mike glared at the man, still hissing and snarling. Then Mike lashed out at him, striking his fist into the man's head knocking him to the floor. Then he turned towards Anna again, she saw the look of evil on his face again, he had his arms raised ready to strike. Anna turned and ran, with Mike following close behind. The girl stayed standing where she was, the shock of what had just happened still sinking in, it had happened quickly. The man got to his feet beside her, he was looking very worried.

"What's wrong with him Doctor?" the girl asked.

"I don't know Rose," the Doctor replied, "I think we'd better find out."

They both ran after Anna and Mike, both with thoughts racing through there minds about what was happening.

Anna turned down a steep slope which led to a field with a cycle path running alongside it. She looked round to see Mike stop at the top of the slope. He bent down and leapt through the air, turning round as he did so and landing on his feet in front of Anna. She started to back away from him cautiously. Mike swung one of his legs at her, hitting her behind the knees, knocking her over. Mike bent down, kneeling on her waist to keep her on the ground and once again started to strangle her. Anna tried to through him off but without success, he was to strong for her. She looked into his face, into his eyes and she saw pure madness in there, nothing else.

The creature looked at its victim, seeing nothing but terror on her face. It liked to see that in its prey, fear, fear of death, fear of it. And nothing else. The creature forced tighter grip around the girls neck, she would be dead soon…very soon.

The Doctor stopped at the top of the slope, and looked down to see Mike and Anna at the bottom. Rose caught up with and looked at the sight as well.

"There's something really wrong here," the Doctor said and ran down the slope.

Mike looked up to see the Doctor running towards him, he let go of Anna and leapt at the Doctor knocking him to the ground. Rose ran down the slope after the Doctor and stopped next to Anna; Rose saw that Anna was unconscious and breathing heavily. The Doctor got to his feet as Mike lunged at him, arms outstretched. The Doctor grabbed them and they grappled with each other like two sumo wrestlers, except without all the weight. The Doctor could see that Mike wasn't himself; the look of evil on his face was a definite sign of something he didn't like.

The creature had attacked the man, merely to prevent him from interfering again. The girl had been weakened by his attack, and he would kill her when it had finished the man off. But the creature felt something inside; memories that weren't his were flooding through his mind. He saw images of a first day at school, a whale plummeting towards the ground, a birthday party, going to the cinema with friends, a person dressed as a bird hanging from the ceiling and being whacked with pieces of card with comic strip action effects on them (like splat or pow). The creature was slipping out of control, it was losing again.

Mike let go of the Doctor, once again suffering from shock at what he had tried to do. He looked at Anna, then at Rose and then the Doctor.

"What's happening to me?" he asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied, "But I'm going to find out and stop it."

Chapter 3: Memories

The Doctor was leading the way back along the road to where Mike had first gone berserk. Mike was following behind him and Rose and Anna were bringing up the rear. Rose was supporting Anna as they went as she was still a bit weak after the second attack. When they got to the point where they'd first met Mike saw a blue box sitting there, it hadn't been there before, or at least before the Doctor and Rose turned up. He recognised it as an old Police Box, he had no idea why it was here or why the Doctor was unlocking the door and entering it.

"Well come on then," he said to them as he disappeared inside.

Mike looked at the box as Rose and Anna entered it, then he shrugged then followed them inside. Then he walked out again. Then he walked back in and stared at what he saw.

"Holy Zarquon singing fish!" he gasped, looking round the enormous room they were now in.

"Like it?" the Doctor asked.

"How did you do that?" Mike asked.

"They come like this," the Doctor said, "Well not exactly like this; I've made a few modifications since I picked her up."

Mike noticed that Anna was looking around the room in the same way that he was.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"It's called the TARDIS," the Doctor replied, "It's my ship."

"What do you mean by ship?" Mike asked.

"Well I travel about in it a bit," the Doctor said, "You know wandering here and then."

"Ok forget I ever said anything," Mike said, "Just try and explain why I seem to be having mad swings and wanting to kill my sister."

"Well I'll give it a try," the Doctor said as he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

The creature listened to what was being said outside, listening so it could understand what was happening. What it heard could be to its advantage.

The Doctor was pointing the sonic screwdriver at Mike's forehead, Mike didn't ask what he was doing, and he just listened to the whirring hum that the screwdriver made. Then the Doctor stopped and moved over to the large circular console in the middle of the room. Mike watched as the Doctor plugged the screwdriver into the console and activated a screen on it. A long stream of gallifrean text appeared on it, Mike found it completely incomprehensible but the Doctor seemed to understand it.

"Well, what does it say?" Mike asked.

"It's detected to consciousness in your mind," the Doctor replied, "Yours and another one, the other one seems to be causing these swings of violence."

"How on Earth did it get in there then?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "Mike did you feel anything before you went back to normal after the last violent outburst."

"Well I felt as though my life was flashing before my eyes," Mike replied, "Does that help?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor says, then an idea struck him, "Wait a minute, if your life was flashing before your eyes that must mean you were experiencing some of your own personal memories," he said.

"How does that help?" Rose asked.

"What ever is in there is trying to manipulate his mind for to do its bidding or something, but his past is cancelling it out somehow," the Doctor replied, "What sort of memories did you experience?" the Doctor asked Mike.

"Well I suppose you could say memories I enjoyed," Mike replied, "There was stuff like hanging out with friends, bits of TV shows I enjoyed."

"Which bits?" the Doctor asked.

"Well there was the whale from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, you know the one that used to be a guided missile with a fully armed nuclear warhead as a courtesy detail," Mike said.

"How does that help though?" Rose asked.

"Well if he has another wild swing we can just bring something out of his memory," the Doctor explained, "And a bit from a TV show would be a bit easier then a personal memory, we could quote or act it out or even show it to him."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Mike said.

"I suppose it does," the Doctor said, "Now what sort of TV shows do you like?"

"You can come home and I can show you," Mike said.

The creature considered what it had heard, that man, the Doctor had discovered its presence in this new body. But like the Doctor it didn't know how it had got there, and it did want to find out.

Mike and Anna's parents had gone out for a while so they had the house to themselves. Mike led the Doctor and Rose to his bedroom; in there he had a television, a DVD player and a large collection of DVDs.

"Hey this is a good set," the Doctor commented, "You've got quite a bit here."

"Yeah I like a lot of cult TV shows," Mike replied as the Doctor started poring over all the DVDs.

The Doctor was really intrigued by this set, Mike had DVDs from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Goodies, Star Wars, Fireball XL5, Children of the Stones, Sapphire and Steel, Fawlty Towers and the Tomorrow People. The Doctor seemed to be taking an interest in the Tomorrow People DVDs.

"Blimey I haven't seen this for a long time," the Doctor said as he scanned through the complete set.

"Yeah it doesn't really get repeated much," Mike said, "If at all."

"And its not the only show here that doesn't seem to get many repeats," the Doctor said taking a glance at the Goodies DVDs.

"Yeah I suppose not but Doctor you've got a time machine, you can go back to when they were first broadcast," Rose said.

"True but I haven't really been able to find time to watch telly since my exile was lifted," the Doctor said.

"What exile?" Rose asked.

"I'll explain at another time," the Doctor said.

Chapter 4: Which do you prefer?

The creature listened to everything that was being said, and at the same time trying to delve into the memories of the body it was in. It was very confusing at times, some bits seemed a bit too strange for reality and some didn't even feature the person at all. Then it got control of the body again.

Rose was having a look at Mike's DVDs when he grabbed her by the neck, pulling her down to the floor. The Doctor immediately started trying to prise Mike's hands off; Anna just stood and watched, the quick action was a bit of a shock to her. Then she had an idea, she turned on the television and the DVD player and stuck a CD in it, selecting the second track on the disc. As the song started playing Rose felt the grip slacken as Mike started to hum along with the music that was playing, but he didn't let go.

The creature was confused, all it could here was this music, it made its mind hurt. It couldn't concentrate on keeping control because of those words coming at it, all it could here was _Do, do, do the funky gibbon. We are here to show you how_…

The Doctor finally managed to get Mike off Rose and they both backed away from him, Mike was now singing along. Then he stopped and relaxed. He seemed to have got control back again.

"Well that was close," he said standing up, "Anna you can turn it off now."

"No don't I like this song," the Doctor said as he started to dance along with it.

Later on the Doctor, Rose, Mike and Anna were back in the TARDIS. The Doctor was setting some of the controls. He'd done another scan of Mike's mind with the sonic screwdriver which was now plugged into the console again. The Doctor hadn't said a word about what he was doing at all, so Mike thought he'd better ask.

"Well I'm going to play back the last few minutes of that other mind's memory before it ended up in you," the Doctor explained, "So we can see what happened to it, and maybe where it was."

"Then what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"Go there of course the," the Doctor said as an image appeared on the TARDIS screen.

The screen showed a point of few shot of a vast jungle, then it went up a tree. Looking down there was a soldier on the ground, carrying an advanced weapon. The soldier was leapt upon and killed. Then the shot looked up to see another soldier, aiming and firing his gun. Then it became completely blank with only a small area of light in the distance, these came closer and were revealed to be two round holes looking out onto a busy road. The Doctor turned it off.

"Is that any help?" Mike asked.

"Well it tells us that it's physically dead," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean by physically?" Anna asked.

"Well we know that its mind is inside Mike," the Doctor explained, "So mentally its still alive. But that showed us it getting killed, so evidence suggests that its body, or its physical form, was killed."

"Right I suppose that explains it," Rose said, "Do you know where it died though?"

"No," the Doctor, "There are thousands of planets like that."

"Is there anyway we can find out where it is?" Mike asked.

The Doctor said nothing; instead he started to rewind the memory up to a point which showed the interior of a ship. The image was looking round where it was, there was a large window in front of it which showed a planet in the path of the shape. More movement showed a screen giving the current coordinates of the ship.

"That's it," the Doctor said freezing the image, then he started setting some of the TARDIS controls again, setting the coordinates shown on the screen.

Mike and Anna watched as the TARDIS sprang into life, the groaning sound of its engines filled the room as the column which stretched from the console to the ceiling started to show signs of movement inside it. Then it all stopped. The Doctor switched the screen to exterior scan; it showed a vast expanse of space. They could see a sun and stretching into the distance was a series of planets. The nearest one they recognised, the one that had been shown on the screen in the other mind's memory. The Doctor started setting coordinates again and the noise and motion started again. When it stopped the Doctor opened the doors and stepped outside. Mike followed him, and then Rose and Anna came out.

"Well here we are," the Doctor said, "What do you think?"

"Dunno," Anna replied, "Though I wouldn't set Groundforce on this place unless you wanted to give them heart attacks."

"I suppose not," the Doctor said, "Well come on then."

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"To find whatever it was that owned Mike's extra mind," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Rose walked off into the foliage, Anna and Mike stayed where they were. Mike looked round at the TARDIS, just sitting where it was, showing no sign that it was a piece of advanced technology.

"Which would you prefer then?" Anna asked, "That think of Thunderbird 2?"

They both laughed and ran after the Doctor and Rose.

"Captain, I've received a report from Colonel Jilkins that the creature is dead," one of the personal on the bridge of the battle cruiser said.

The Captain signed with relief, at least there was one less murdering psychopath in the universe.

"Very good Officer," the Captain replied, "Tell the Colonel that however killed it will get a promotion. Anything else?"

"Yes sir," the Officer replied, "Colonel Jilkins also reported hearing the sound of what seemed to be the engines of a ship."

The Captain took this in slowly, deciding on a course of action.

"Tell him to find its source, and if the occupants prove to be hostile, kill them," he said, then he got up and left the bridge.

Chapter 5: Jungle Planet

"Where exactly are we Doctor," Rose asked as they continued making their way through the vast jungle.

"To be honest I don't know," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rose asked surprised.

"Well I can't be expected to know the names of every planet in the universe," the Doctor explained.

"Well you can certainly pronounce names that other's can't without taking lessons," Rose commented, "Are there any people on this planet or is it just squawking animals?"

"Well so long as there isn't any hostile intelligent life I don't mind," the Doctor said.

They both chuckled, none of them noticing the group of soldiers that were hidden in the trees watching them.

The Captain sat in his quarters in the battle cruiser thinking about everything that had been happening recently, receiving a distress call from a passenger cruiser and then pursuing it to this planet. What would happen next? Then the communication screen came into life to reveal one of the officers from the bridge.

"Captain we've received a report from Colonel Jilkins's squad," the officer said, "They've sighted four people in the jungle, identity unknown."

The Captain took all this information in before deciding on a course of action, considering different tactics to use and possible consequences, and then he made a decision.

"Tell Colonel Jilkins I want them brought here," the Captain said.

The Doctor pushed back a large branch that was blocking there route and saw a few metres in front of him the dead body an animal. The Doctor approached it cautiously, looking round the area they were in. Mike, Rose and Anna came towards where the body lay to have a look at it. It looked like a small red dragon, except without any wings. It had four limbs each with either a hand or a foot at the end, it was hard to tell, each hand or foot had three clawed digits. The Doctor turned the body over to look at its belly, there was a hole burnt through it.

"Well I think this is probably the creature that's now in Mike's head," the Doctor said.

"That thing," Mike said surprised.

"Yep," the Doctor said, "It looks like a fairly ferocious predator so that could account for the violent swings."

"So how did this end up in Mike's head?" Rose asked.

"No idea," the Doctor said, "I think we'd better get back to the TARDIS."

They all started walking back through the jungle, then a soldier came out from hiding in the foliage and started following them, gesturing to the other hiding soldiers to do the same.

The creature was in a state of shock. It had just seen its own dead body. That would have shocked anybody, even perhaps the bravest man in the whole of creation. It decided that if it got control again it would have to remain in control, nothing else mattered, nothing.

The Doctor could see the TARDIS just in front of him; he pushed aside a few branches and walked towards it. But then the soldiers jumped out in front of him, some had been hiding in amongst the plants, some had come out from behind the TARDIS, the rest had been following them. They were surrounded, all the soldiers were pointing large rifle like weapons at them.

"What was I saying earlier about not wanting to encounter hostile intelligent life," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Alright, where's the other one?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Sorry," the Doctor said.

"There were four of you," the solider said, "Where's the other one?"

The Doctor looked round at the others, Rose and Anna were still there but Mike wasn't.

"Great, where's Mike gone?" he asked.

"I dunno," Anna said, "I didn't see him go."

"Same here," Rose said.

"Oh no," the Doctor said.

"Why what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I think that creature has got control again," the Doctor said.

The Doctor was right, the creature had got control. And Mike was now making his way through the jungle towards the wreckage of the space ship. There were weapons on board that ship, weapons used by the security guards. The creature had decided that this body wasn't the sort of body that could carry out unarmed killing, but its previous one hadn't been the sort that could use a weapon. The creature didn't like weapons, mainly because it found killing by itself much more satisfying.

"Right, you're going to come with us back to our ship," the soldier said, "There you will explain to our captain why you are here."

"That's nice," the Doctor said, fiddling with the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, "But could you tell us why you're here first."

"That is not important," the soldier said, "All you need to know is that…"

The soldier never finished getting the words out because at that moment his rifle exploded. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and increased the power aiming it at four of the soldiers that were between hem and the TARDIS. There rifles exploded as well. Rose and Anna ran towards the TARDIS while the Doctor took out a few more of the rifles before the soldiers started firing. Rose opened the door with her own key, and the Doctor followed her and Anna inside. Then he closed and locked the doors.

Outside the soldier that had been talking to the Doctor got up and pulled out a hand held communicator.

"Jilkins to command," he said, "We've found those people, they've barricaded themselves inside a small box."

He looked round as a few of the soldiers started battering against the TARDIS door.

"We're trying to get into the box but without success, over," he added.

"Message understood Colonel," came the reply, "I'll inform the captain of what has happened then contact you with his instructions. Over and out."

Colonel Jilkins put the communicator away and looked at the TARDIS, waiting patiently for the door to break open.

"What are we going to do know?" Anna asked.

"Well we're going to make a temporary departure," the Doctor said and set the TARDIS controls to dematerialise.

The soldiers stopped battering the TARDIS as the sound of its engines started up, they all stood back in shock as it dematerialised.

Chapter 6: Instructions

Mike exited the space ship quietly; none of the creatures that were swarming over the ship took any notice of him. He carried a rifle similar to the ones the soldiers had. He set off through the jungle, unsure of where he was going. But the creature knew, the creature was going to find the soldiers and kill them all, one by one.

The Doctor was studying the creature's dead body. He'd materialised the TARDIS next to it and then put the TARDIS back into orbit. He had once again analysed it with the sonic screwdriver and was know reading off the details after plugging it into the console.

"So, what have you found?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure but there's something in its brain that I've never seen before," the Doctor said, "It looks like it might be subconscious instructions for something."

"What for?" Rose asked.

"I don't know just yet," the Doctor said, "It might be easier to find out if I could find this creature in the TARDIS data banks."

"So you don't even know what this thing is then," Anna said.

"Nope, no idea at all," the Doctor replied, "All I know is that it's really ugly and smells."

"That might be because it's dead," Rose said.

"Fair point," the Doctor said, "Chuck it out of the waste disposal hatch."

"And where might that be?" Rose asked.

"Ah…I don't know," the Doctor said.

The Captain was not in a good mood, he'd just heard Colonel Jilkins's report about losing those four people. He'd told Jilkins's that'd he'd be demoted by a long way if they weren't found. He then decided to go and look himself, taking with him a few officers from the bridge. He stood outside the ship, taking in the surroundings. Nothing but greenery and squawking animals. Then he thought that it might be a lot harder finding four people here then he'd realised. Then something fell on him, knocking him to the ground. They all looked up to see the TARDIS hovering in mid air above them, the Doctor was looking down on them through the open door.

"Sorry," he said, and then went back inside.

As the TARDIS materialised the Captain discovered that thing that had fallen on him was the creature's dead body.

The creature observed its surroundings through Mike's eyes. It had encountered and eliminated four of the soldiers. Know it was waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush a group that were approaching him. The creature had noticed that each of the soldiers had a series of small spheres hanging from their belts. Closer inspection had shown that these were small explosives, and one blowing up would set off a chain reaction with any others in close proximity. They were in range now; the creature aimed the rifle, and then fired. The blast hit one of the explosives being carried, all the explosives on that soldier's belt, and the soldier standing next to him detonated. Nearly all the soldiers were killed in the explosions and the creature took the rest out with more rifle blasts. When they were all dead it continued on, always on the lookout for any soldiers, as he stepped over the bodies it picked up one of the surviving explosives, it might be useful later one.

The Doctor was still chuckling at the disposal of the creature, he was still working on the translation of the instructions he'd found in the creatures brain. It wasn't going very well. Rose and Anna were now both feeling particularly bored. The TARDIS was still in orbit and they both wanted to be doing something.

"I've got it," the Doctor shouted suddenly.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The instructions," the Doctor replied.

"Well what do they say?" Anna asked.

"They're like instructions for after death," the Doctor said, "It's telling the creature's mind to enter a different body."

"You mean like reincarnation?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but this doesn't enter a completely new body it enters one that's already in use, it has to take control of that body or its mind dies," the Doctor explained.

"That's a bit like a cuckoo I suppose," Rose said.

"That's a good comparison," the Doctor said, then set the TARDIS to dematerialise on the planet's surface.

The Captain forced his way through the foliage, cursing whenever he snagged his foot on a tree root and tripped over. The rest of his party were having the same difficulty. Then he pushed back a bunch of leaves and saw behind it a boy, holding an energy rifle. The captain only had time to shout retreat before Mike fired on them, killing them all.

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS holding a small energy blaster; Rose and Anna were holding the same sort. The blasters themselves weren't very powerful so they could only stun anybody they were used on. The Doctor has also given them a TARDIS locator to help them get back.

"Right, we're going to split into three and go looking for Mike," the Doctor said, "And don't hesitate to use those blasters on him."

"Ok," Rose and Anna both said and the three of them set off in different directions.

The Doctor continued on for a short while before he encountered Colonel Jilkins's group of soldiers.

Mike stood in the ship's control room, the bodies of its personal lying against the controls or on the floor. Mike was setting the ships automatic pilot controls. At the same time he was planting a series of the small explosives everywhere on the ship, making sure that as many as possible were in vital areas. He'd placed several in the main power source of the ship. He then disembarked and placed several more explosives on the underside of the hull. After a few seconds the ship took off. Across the jungle the soldiers looked up to see it going without them. The Doctor took this as an opportunity to slip away from Colonel Jilkins's quietly. Then Mike aimed the rifle at the ship and fired at one of the explosives. The entire ship was destroyed as all the explosives detonated in reaction to the first one. Everyone on the ground ducked for cover as chucks of the ship rained down on them. The creature was satisfied with this; anyone on board that he'd missed would be dead. Now for those that were still alive.

Chapter 7: Searching

"Captain, can you hear me? This is Colonel Jilkins, please answer," the sound came out of the Captain's personal communicator but no one answered it. It just lay there strapped to a belt worn by a dead body.

A few flies and other scavenging wildlife surrounded the body and the others next to it, only to disperse as Mike made his way past them. He dropped one of the small explosives on the bodies then after walking some distance away turned and fired his rifle at them. He sneered as bits of flesh and bone went flying. He didn't care about there lives. All he cared about was destroying anything that opposed it. The creature in his mind realised what it could do if it had full control for long enough, it would live again.

Rose trudged slowly through the jungle, keeping an eye out for any poisonous insects she might encounter on the way. Then ahead of her she saw the large body of a spaceship. She approached it cautiously; it was swarming with different creatures. Even some she couldn't really fit into any particular category. There was one that looked like a flying jellyfish. She remembered what she'd seen of the creature's memory; it had been in a spaceship that had crashed. This must be that space ship. She could see an open entrance inside it. Maybe Mike was hiding in there.

The Doctor was now running from Colonel Jilkins's squad of soldiers taking random changes of direction to confuse them, making sure he passed roots that could trip people up if they weren't careful. He even used the sonic screwdriver to make a branch fall off a tree. But eventually the got the better of him, half of them doubled round and blocked his path in front of them. The Doctor looked at all the soldiers, once again pointing rifles at him.

"Right then, what happens now?" he asked.

Then he noticed that all the soldiers, particularly Colonel Jilkins.

"On second thoughts, don't answer that," he said.

Rose was wandering the corridors of the space ship; she hadn't found Mike yet though. The corridors and rooms were littered with bodies. Some just dead, others were terribly mutilated. She didn't want to be here. She decided to leave, now. She turned round to go but there was someone in the corridor, someone blocking her path. Rose started backing away as the man came closer. Rose saw that he was one of the soldiers, and he was carrying an energy rifle, aimed right at her. Rose turned and ran, but the soldier fired the weapon, hitting Rose in the back and she collapsed.

The soldiers had found a small clearing where they were setting up camp. The Doctor stood near the edge guarded by two soldiers. They'd confiscated his stun gun, TARDIS locator and sonic screwdriver. He was now whistling to himself and thinking about butterflies. He didn't know why he was thinking about butterflies, they certainly didn't go well with the theme for Blakes 7 (which was what he was whistling). So instead he started thinking about Mike and the creature. Where was Mike now, and what would happen to him when the creature got full control.

Anna was still going through the jungle looking for Mike, she had no idea of what had happened to the Doctor and Rose. She just kept trudging through the foliage, always alert for any sign of hostile movement. She pushed back more foliage, then she stopped because in front of her was pyramid. Well it was like a pyramid; it was completely grey and seemed at least twice the height of the tallest buildings on Earth. The side Anna was facing looked like it stretched for two or more miles. Anna decided to follow the side she was facing. At least there wasn't any foliage in the way. Behind her something emerged from the foliage and she didn't notice. It was Mike; he looked at then retreated back into the jungle and started moving parallel to her.

The creature stared at the girl, she'd been the first thing it had seen in this new body. The first thing it had tried to kill. It had failed. Once again it thought about its new body and its inefficiency for killing, but now it had a weapon and could kill her easily.

The Doctor watched as a small group of the soldiers came through the jungle, Colonel Jilkins's had sent a small search party out to find the other soldiers.

"Well?" Jilkins said, "What have you found?"

"We haven't found everybody yet sir," one of them said, "But the ones we did find were all dead."

"Did you check the bodies for signs of who or what killed them?" Jilkins asked.

"They were all attacked with out weapons sir, we also found what was left of the Captain," the soldier explained.

"Right, I want you to go and find those other people," Jilkins said, "They must have killed them."

The Doctor heard this, he didn't want to believe it, he was sure Rose and Anna wouldn't have done something like that, but Mike…was it Mike, if it was any of them it had to be Mike. Colonel Jilkins turned towards the Doctor; he looked as though he was even angrier than before.

"You and your friends have a lot to answer for," he said and turned back to the other soldiers.

Anna had found an entrance into the pyramid; it opened into a long stone corridor. It was pitch black in the there. Then she spotted a rack made of rough twigs a few metres into the tunnel. It held several stone staffs with a large sphere on the end. Anna picked one up, the sphere looked to be a silvery coloured stone and was translucent. The stone itself seemed to be glowing. Anna took it outside and it stopped glowing. However built the pyramid must have used these for lighting inside it. Anna thought about this, then wondered whether Mike was in the pyramid, she thought it was unlikely but she decided that it would be best to check. Mike watched as Anna went into the pyramid, he waited for a few minutes then went in after her.

Chapter 8: Inside the Pyramid

The Soldier looked out a viewing port at all the creatures scuttling around the wreckage of the ship. He thought about seeing his own ship go. The other one man ships were still in orbit after doing a reconnaissance flight; they'd probably seen the ship go up though. Would they come down and look for survivors? None of the ground soldiers had any way of contacting them. The soldier looked round the cabin he was in. It was a small passenger cabin, it had a bed, an entertainment system, a table and chair and a small bathroom. Rose was lying on the bed, the soldier checked to see that all life signs were positive. They were. Though he wasn't sure whether or not she'd wake up, the only reason why the shot he'd fired hadn't killed her was that the power on the gun was lower then it should have been, it had been draining power since it had been activated at the start of the mission. There were settings for low power shots that could either paralyse or stun. The shot he'd fired hadn't been at stun or kill level, it had been closer to stun though. If she did wake up the soldier didn't know what he would do with her though. He decided that it wasn't important, she wasn't part of his mission just someone who had got in the way. He left the ship and set off to try and find any of the other soldiers.

The Doctor remained where he had been, standing between two of the soldiers. Colonel Jilkins's had interrogated him about why they were here and the Doctor had answered all his questions truthfully. The Colonel didn't believe a word of it. The Doctor thought about what might be happening to Anna and Rose, and Mike. He needed to get away from here, he needed a distraction. He thought about what he could do, use his sonic screwdriver to create an illusion? No, he didn't have it. Any distraction would have to come naturally. If it did it had better be soon.

The Creature was considering its position. Ever since it had ended up in Mike it had been thinking about it. What did it look like know? It imagined itself as a pair of eyes, two huge yellow eyes inside an infinitely dark void of nothing. All it could see it could see through two windows in the distance, Mike's eyes. Its visibility was impaired slightly by the distance between itself and the windows. It needed to try to rectify this; a good hunter was not a good hunter if it couldn't see properly. And it was hunting now.

Rose woke up, she felt like a pile of mud. She tried to make sense of her surroundings but she couldn't get anything into focus. She couldn't move either. It was as though something had denied her every part of being alive. All she could hear was the random sounds of the animals outside, and that sounded like torture to her. She wondered where the Doctor was know, could he help her? Could he find her? Rose didn't know where she was, so how could the Doctor?

Anna continued down the corridor inside the pyramid. It felt as though it was on a gentle downward slope. She hadn't found anything yet, no rooms, no wall decorations, nothing. It was nothing like one of the pyramids of Egypt, particularly the colour. However had built this had either used a different sort of stone then the Egyptians or they'd painted it. But who had built this? The only intelligent life form she'd seem on this planet were the soldiers, and they didn't look as though they were local. Maybe the builder's people had died. Or maybe they were living on a different part of the planet. Perhaps they had seen them, there were hundreds of bizarre species on this planet, and at least one of them could have been intelligent. Anna couldn't imagine a structure like this one being built by a creature that wasn't similar to a human. And what was it for? Why had they built it? She might find that out further in to it. She carried on, and behind her Mike followed.

A distraction came. A horde of ape like creatures had attacked the soldier's camp. Any soldiers they hadn't jumped on and started hitting on the head with a rock or a twig were trying to fend them off, including the two soldiers that had been guarding the Doctor. He went round to a tent they'd set up, and rummaged inside until he found everything they'd confiscated from him. He made sure that none of the soldiers saw him go as he slipped back into the foliage. He then made his way back to the TARDIS. Once he got there and went inside he checked to see where Rose and Anna where by finding their TARDIS locators. Anna was nearer; the Doctor set the TARDIS to materialise nearby. He opened the door and saw the pyramid; he looked round the area expecting to see Anna. Then he saw a set of footprints running along the side and then going inside. And another set emerging from the jungle and following. The Doctor thought that any feeling he might have towards this could be summed up with the phrase 'oh no." If Anna was in there someone else was, was it a solider or Mike, or something else? The Doctor dashed inside, hoping that he wasn't too late.

The corridor came to a halt in a large square chamber in; there was a spiral stair case in the middle and three other exits. Anna went into one and found that it was another corridor. It wasn't very long and after a few metres she came to anther chamber about the same size as the first one. In the middle was a large stone, it looked like a sarcophagus. It didn't have any form of decoration on it, it was just there. Anna stared at it, wondering if there were others like this one. She decided she'd better leave. She turned round and saw that her route was blocked. Mike stepped into the light coming from the staff she was holding, which Anna dropped. Mike had an evil smile on his face, which made Anna think that he was about to do what he was here to do. She backed into one of the corners as Mike advanced. She pulled out the stun gun but Mike fired his rifle at it, destroying it. All Anna could do now was to watch him bearing down on her.


	9. Take Over

Doctor Who

In

The Evil in the Mind

By Daniel Rainey

Chapter 1: The Creature

The fire raged through the ship, burning the controls and the equipment. And the bodies. There was only one thing alive on this ship, a predator creature, savage and intelligent. It had killed everyone on board the ship in its own defence. It now headed towards the escape pods dragging one of the bodies behind it in case there wasn't any edible life on the planet that was about gain a new crater. The creature launched its escape pod a few minutes after the ship had entered the planets atmosphere. The creature watched the ship as it started to break up and the final impact with the ground. It saw that the planet was covered in forest, which meant there would be food there, but also competition for it. The creature decided to eat the body now to build up its strength as the escape pod made its final descent towards the surface.

Fifteen small, one man ships were grouped around the leading battle cruiser. Heading for the planet of that the ship had crashed on. The captain aboard the cruiser sat in his quarters, examining the information presented on a hand held computer on his desk. Brining forth all the news of their own planet, and that of the planet they had chosen to observe: Earth. He picked up the computer for a closer look; the latest information about Earth appeared. The Earth was now entering the fourth month of the year 2006AD, at least in Earth time. The Captain sighed and left his quarters, heading for the main control area of the ship. He thought about why they were there, heading for that planet. They were after that creature, and had been ordered to destroy it.

On the planet's surface the creature lunged at a small reptilian animal, and killed it in one strike. It ate it just as quickly then continued on its way to the wreck of the space ship. It fount debris scattered about the forest, small items of no use, mainly because they'd been heavily burnt. It eventually found the main wreck. The local wildlife had already started swarming around it, reptiles and insects mainly. It approached cautiously and entered the wreck, the other creatures ignored it. It wasn't a native life form on the planet, so they didn't know that it was a threat, the creature knew this and took it to full advantage, but the locals would know it as a threat in time.

"Captain we lost contact with the crew of the ship some time ago," one of the ships personal explained, "The last message we got was from one of its passengers, they said that the creature had killed everybody on the ship, the end of the message sounded like the creature had found whoever it was sending the message."

"So it killed all of them," the Captain said gravely.

"Yes sir."

"Prepare to land on the planet, tell all the ground troops to stand buy and send in all the fighters. I want that creature found, decimate the whole place if need be," the captain said, anger rising inside him as he thought about all the death that the creature had caused.

The creature emerged from the ship to the sound of animals in panic, squawks and hisses and roars all around the place, mingling with the sound of gunfire. The creature looked up to see the fighters swarming over the forest, firing on anything and everything in sight. The creature fixed its eyes on one of the ships, and followed it keeping an eye on its course until it came to a cliff edge. The fighter dived, heading for the level of forest at the bottom of the cliff and the creature leapt at it. It pounded the transparent canopy of the ship with the pilot panicking inside trying to throw the creature off. Then the fighter crashed, throwing the creature aside, the pilot got out and ran for it with the creature on his tail.

The battle cruiser landed and 10 hatches opened in it hull with ramps descending from each one, a hundred men came down each ramp all wearing battle armour and carrying energy blaster rifles. They heard a scream, it came from a long distance away from them, but it was a scream, from one of their own personnel. The soldiers marched off heading in the direction the scream had come from.

The creature scrambled up a tree as it heard the footsteps of the approaching soldiers. One past underneath it and the creature leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. Then the creature noticed that there were other soldiers nearby, they aimed there rifles and the creature saw them fire. Then all it saw was total blackness. It didn't know what was happening, was it dead, or was it still alive? It could see a window in the blackness, a window to the outside world.

Mike checked his watch, it was late. He'd gone to the cinema with his sister Anna and they were both getting the bus back home. But the bus they were getting wasn't very frequent, but it was very unpredictable. Mike leaned against the back of the bus shelter they were standing in. Thinking about the film they'd just seen. It seemed like a good one, though he doubted that they'd ever make a sequel of it. He played one of his favourite moments from the film in his mind only to be interrupted by Anna.

"Mike do you think we should walk home instead?" she asked.

"Yeah why not, it's not that far," Mike replied and they both set off along the road passing people along the way.

"Well this is certainly a lot quicker then the bus," Mike commented.

"I know what you mean," Anna said with a slight chuckle.

"Well we could always walk down there then," Mike suggested.

"Except when it's dark or raining," Anna said.

"Agreed," Mike replied.

Then Mike felt something, something in his mind. There was an image of a creature a terrifying creature. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

"Mike are you alright?" Anna asked staring to panic, "What's wrong?"

Mike rolled over, and Anna saw an expression on his, an expression which could only have been associated with one of the most evil creatures in existence.

"Mike what's…" Anna couldn't complete the sentence because Mike had grabbed her neck and started to strangle her…

Chapter 2: Complete strangers

Anna tried to prise Mike's hands off her neck but they didn't give way, Mike then pulled her over, pinning her to the ground. Anna stared at her brother's contorted face. Anna could feel a strong wind blowing, and then she heard a groaning sound coming from somewhere. Was she imagining this, were these merely effects of suffocation on the mind? Then a man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere grabbed Mike and tried to pull him off, then he was joined by a girl, they both managed to pull Mike off. He rolled away from them and got to his feet, his arms raised and his fingers curled. He was breathing heavily and looking ready to attack again. But now he was focussing on the man that had pulled him off Anna. Then his briefing slowed down and the expression on his face returned to normal, he lowered his arms and looked at the three of them, then he focussed on Anna.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I dunno," Anna replied, approaching him cautiously, "You just went mad."

"Good thing we got here then I suppose," the man said.

"And who are you two then?" Anna asked, "Sapphire and Steel."

"Of course they're not Sapphire and Steel Anna," Mike said, "Since when did Steel where a leather jacket."

"Fair point," Anna replied, "I suppose their not the Avengers either," they both laughed at this idea.

"What are you two talking about?" the girl asked.

"30 or more year old TV Rose," the man explained, "Doesn't get repeated very much."

"Right," Rose said slowly.

The creature could hear people conversing around him, he could see them, smell them, almost feel there presence. It felt as though he was one of them. It felt a body, a body it inhabited. The creature had found this body and used it to attack. It saw all life as a threat to it, the body turned right and the creature saw through its eyes the girl it had tried to attack. Hatred spewed through his mind at the thought that she had survived the attack. He looked at her, remembering her appearance for future reference. She would not survive a second time.

Mike felt his fists clench, he was feeling anger, anger towards his sister. He didn't know why. A hissing snarl escaped his lips; the man and the girl were still talking while Anna was just listening. None of them noticed him, he couldn't make out what they were saying, all he could recognise was the anger he was feeling. He pulled his arm back and swung it at Anna; the man reacted almost instantly and grabbed it before it made any impact. Mike glared at the man, still hissing and snarling. Then Mike lashed out at him, striking his fist into the man's head knocking him to the floor. Then he turned towards Anna again, she saw the look of evil on his face again, he had his arms raised ready to strike. Anna turned and ran, with Mike following close behind. The girl stayed standing where she was, the shock of what had just happened still sinking in, it had happened quickly. The man got to his feet beside her, he was looking very worried.

"What's wrong with him Doctor?" the girl asked.

"I don't know Rose," the Doctor replied, "I think we'd better find out."

They both ran after Anna and Mike, both with thoughts racing through there minds about what was happening.

Anna turned down a steep slope which led to a field with a cycle path running alongside it. She looked round to see Mike stop at the top of the slope. He bent down and leapt through the air, turning round as he did so and landing on his feet in front of Anna. She started to back away from him cautiously. Mike swung one of his legs at her, hitting her behind the knees, knocking her over. Mike bent down, kneeling on her waist to keep her on the ground and once again started to strangle her. Anna tried to through him off but without success, he was to strong for her. She looked into his face, into his eyes and she saw pure madness in there, nothing else.

The creature looked at its victim, seeing nothing but terror on her face. It liked to see that in its prey, fear, fear of death, fear of it. And nothing else. The creature forced tighter grip around the girls neck, she would be dead soon…very soon.

The Doctor stopped at the top of the slope, and looked down to see Mike and Anna at the bottom. Rose caught up with and looked at the sight as well.

"There's something really wrong here," the Doctor said and ran down the slope.

Mike looked up to see the Doctor running towards him, he let go of Anna and leapt at the Doctor knocking him to the ground. Rose ran down the slope after the Doctor and stopped next to Anna; Rose saw that Anna was unconscious and breathing heavily. The Doctor got to his feet as Mike lunged at him, arms outstretched. The Doctor grabbed them and they grappled with each other like two sumo wrestlers, except without all the weight. The Doctor could see that Mike wasn't himself; the look of evil on his face was a definite sign of something he didn't like.

The creature had attacked the man, merely to prevent him from interfering again. The girl had been weakened by his attack, and he would kill her when it had finished the man off. But the creature felt something inside; memories that weren't his were flooding through his mind. He saw images of a first day at school, a whale plummeting towards the ground, a birthday party, going to the cinema with friends, a person dressed as a bird hanging from the ceiling and being whacked with pieces of card with comic strip action effects on them (like splat or pow). The creature was slipping out of control, it was losing again.

Mike let go of the Doctor, once again suffering from shock at what he had tried to do. He looked at Anna, then at Rose and then the Doctor.

"What's happening to me?" he asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied, "But I'm going to find out and stop it."

Chapter 3: Memories

The Doctor was leading the way back along the road to where Mike had first gone berserk. Mike was following behind him and Rose and Anna were bringing up the rear. Rose was supporting Anna as they went as she was still a bit weak after the second attack. When they got to the point where they'd first met Mike saw a blue box sitting there, it hadn't been there before, or at least before the Doctor and Rose turned up. He recognised it as an old Police Box, he had no idea why it was here or why the Doctor was unlocking the door and entering it.

"Well come on then," he said to them as he disappeared inside.

Mike looked at the box as Rose and Anna entered it, then he shrugged then followed them inside. Then he walked out again. Then he walked back in and stared at what he saw.

"Holy Zarquon singing fish!" he gasped, looking round the enormous room they were now in.

"Like it?" the Doctor asked.

"How did you do that?" Mike asked.

"They come like this," the Doctor said, "Well not exactly like this; I've made a few modifications since I picked her up."

Mike noticed that Anna was looking around the room in the same way that he was.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"It's called the TARDIS," the Doctor replied, "It's my ship."

"What do you mean by ship?" Mike asked.

"Well I travel about in it a bit," the Doctor said, "You know wandering here and then."

"Ok forget I ever said anything," Mike said, "Just try and explain why I seem to be having mad swings and wanting to kill my sister."

"Well I'll give it a try," the Doctor said as he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

The creature listened to what was being said outside, listening so it could understand what was happening. What it heard could be to its advantage.

The Doctor was pointing the sonic screwdriver at Mike's forehead, Mike didn't ask what he was doing, and he just listened to the whirring hum that the screwdriver made. Then the Doctor stopped and moved over to the large circular console in the middle of the room. Mike watched as the Doctor plugged the screwdriver into the console and activated a screen on it. A long stream of gallifrean text appeared on it, Mike found it completely incomprehensible but the Doctor seemed to understand it.

"Well, what does it say?" Mike asked.

"It's detected to consciousness in your mind," the Doctor replied, "Yours and another one, the other one seems to be causing these swings of violence."

"How on Earth did it get in there then?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "Mike did you feel anything before you went back to normal after the last violent outburst."

"Well I felt as though my life was flashing before my eyes," Mike replied, "Does that help?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor says, then an idea struck him, "Wait a minute, if your life was flashing before your eyes that must mean you were experiencing some of your own personal memories," he said.

"How does that help?" Rose asked.

"What ever is in there is trying to manipulate his mind for to do its bidding or something, but his past is cancelling it out somehow," the Doctor replied, "What sort of memories did you experience?" the Doctor asked Mike.

"Well I suppose you could say memories I enjoyed," Mike replied, "There was stuff like hanging out with friends, bits of TV shows I enjoyed."

"Which bits?" the Doctor asked.

"Well there was the whale from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, you know the one that used to be a guided missile with a fully armed nuclear warhead as a courtesy detail," Mike said.

"How does that help though?" Rose asked.

"Well if he has another wild swing we can just bring something out of his memory," the Doctor explained, "And a bit from a TV show would be a bit easier then a personal memory, we could quote or act it out or even show it to him."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Mike said.

"I suppose it does," the Doctor said, "Now what sort of TV shows do you like?"

"You can come home and I can show you," Mike said.

The creature considered what it had heard, that man, the Doctor had discovered its presence in this new body. But like the Doctor it didn't know how it had got there, and it did want to find out.

Mike and Anna's parents had gone out for a while so they had the house to themselves. Mike led the Doctor and Rose to his bedroom; in there he had a television, a DVD player and a large collection of DVDs.

"Hey this is a good set," the Doctor commented, "You've got quite a bit here."

"Yeah I like a lot of cult TV shows," Mike replied as the Doctor started poring over all the DVDs.

The Doctor was really intrigued by this set, Mike had DVDs from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Goodies, Star Wars, Fireball XL5, Children of the Stones, Sapphire and Steel, Fawlty Towers and the Tomorrow People. The Doctor seemed to be taking an interest in the Tomorrow People DVDs.

"Blimey I haven't seen this for a long time," the Doctor said as he scanned through the complete set.

"Yeah it doesn't really get repeated much," Mike said, "If at all."

"And its not the only show here that doesn't seem to get many repeats," the Doctor said taking a glance at the Goodies DVDs.

"Yeah I suppose not but Doctor you've got a time machine, you can go back to when they were first broadcast," Rose said.

"True but I haven't really been able to find time to watch telly since my exile was lifted," the Doctor said.

"What exile?" Rose asked.

"I'll explain at another time," the Doctor said.

Chapter 4: Which do you prefer?

The creature listened to everything that was being said, and at the same time trying to delve into the memories of the body it was in. It was very confusing at times, some bits seemed a bit too strange for reality and some didn't even feature the person at all. Then it got control of the body again.

Rose was having a look at Mike's DVDs when he grabbed her by the neck, pulling her down to the floor. The Doctor immediately started trying to prise Mike's hands off; Anna just stood and watched, the quick action was a bit of a shock to her. Then she had an idea, she turned on the television and the DVD player and stuck a CD in it, selecting the second track on the disc. As the song started playing Rose felt the grip slacken as Mike started to hum along with the music that was playing, but he didn't let go.

The creature was confused, all it could here was this music, it made its mind hurt. It couldn't concentrate on keeping control because of those words coming at it, all it could here was _Do, do, do the funky gibbon. We are here to show you how_…

The Doctor finally managed to get Mike off Rose and they both backed away from him, Mike was now singing along. Then he stopped and relaxed. He seemed to have got control back again.

"Well that was close," he said standing up, "Anna you can turn it off now."

"No don't I like this song," the Doctor said as he started to dance along with it.

Later on the Doctor, Rose, Mike and Anna were back in the TARDIS. The Doctor was setting some of the controls. He'd done another scan of Mike's mind with the sonic screwdriver which was now plugged into the console again. The Doctor hadn't said a word about what he was doing at all, so Mike thought he'd better ask.

"Well I'm going to play back the last few minutes of that other mind's memory before it ended up in you," the Doctor explained, "So we can see what happened to it, and maybe where it was."

"Then what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"Go there of course the," the Doctor said as an image appeared on the TARDIS screen.

The screen showed a point of few shot of a vast jungle, then it went up a tree. Looking down there was a soldier on the ground, carrying an advanced weapon. The soldier was leapt upon and killed. Then the shot looked up to see another soldier, aiming and firing his gun. Then it became completely blank with only a small area of light in the distance, these came closer and were revealed to be two round holes looking out onto a busy road. The Doctor turned it off.

"Is that any help?" Mike asked.

"Well it tells us that it's physically dead," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean by physically?" Anna asked.

"Well we know that its mind is inside Mike," the Doctor explained, "So mentally its still alive. But that showed us it getting killed, so evidence suggests that its body, or its physical form, was killed."

"Right I suppose that explains it," Rose said, "Do you know where it died though?"

"No," the Doctor, "There are thousands of planets like that."

"Is there anyway we can find out where it is?" Mike asked.

The Doctor said nothing; instead he started to rewind the memory up to a point which showed the interior of a ship. The image was looking round where it was, there was a large window in front of it which showed a planet in the path of the shape. More movement showed a screen giving the current coordinates of the ship.

"That's it," the Doctor said freezing the image, then he started setting some of the TARDIS controls again, setting the coordinates shown on the screen.

Mike and Anna watched as the TARDIS sprang into life, the groaning sound of its engines filled the room as the column which stretched from the console to the ceiling started to show signs of movement inside it. Then it all stopped. The Doctor switched the screen to exterior scan; it showed a vast expanse of space. They could see a sun and stretching into the distance was a series of planets. The nearest one they recognised, the one that had been shown on the screen in the other mind's memory. The Doctor started setting coordinates again and the noise and motion started again. When it stopped the Doctor opened the doors and stepped outside. Mike followed him, and then Rose and Anna came out.

"Well here we are," the Doctor said, "What do you think?"

"Dunno," Anna replied, "Though I wouldn't set Groundforce on this place unless you wanted to give them heart attacks."

"I suppose not," the Doctor said, "Well come on then."

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"To find whatever it was that owned Mike's extra mind," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Rose walked off into the foliage, Anna and Mike stayed where they were. Mike looked round at the TARDIS, just sitting where it was, showing no sign that it was a piece of advanced technology.

"Which would you prefer then?" Anna asked, "That think of Thunderbird 2?"

They both laughed and ran after the Doctor and Rose.

"Captain, I've received a report from Colonel Jilkins that the creature is dead," one of the personal on the bridge of the battle cruiser said.

The Captain signed with relief, at least there was one less murdering psychopath in the universe.

"Very good Officer," the Captain replied, "Tell the Colonel that however killed it will get a promotion. Anything else?"

"Yes sir," the Officer replied, "Colonel Jilkins also reported hearing the sound of what seemed to be the engines of a ship."

The Captain took this in slowly, deciding on a course of action.

"Tell him to find its source, and if the occupants prove to be hostile, kill them," he said, then he got up and left the bridge.

Chapter 5: Jungle Planet

"Where exactly are we Doctor," Rose asked as they continued making their way through the vast jungle.

"To be honest I don't know," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rose asked surprised.

"Well I can't be expected to know the names of every planet in the universe," the Doctor explained.

"Well you can certainly pronounce names that other's can't without taking lessons," Rose commented, "Are there any people on this planet or is it just squawking animals?"

"Well so long as there isn't any hostile intelligent life I don't mind," the Doctor said.

They both chuckled, none of them noticing the group of soldiers that were hidden in the trees watching them.

The Captain sat in his quarters in the battle cruiser thinking about everything that had been happening recently, receiving a distress call from a passenger cruiser and then pursuing it to this planet. What would happen next? Then the communication screen came into life to reveal one of the officers from the bridge.

"Captain we've received a report from Colonel Jilkins's squad," the officer said, "They've sighted four people in the jungle, identity unknown."

The Captain took all this information in before deciding on a course of action, considering different tactics to use and possible consequences, and then he made a decision.

"Tell Colonel Jilkins I want them brought here," the Captain said.

The Doctor pushed back a large branch that was blocking there route and saw a few metres in front of him the dead body an animal. The Doctor approached it cautiously, looking round the area they were in. Mike, Rose and Anna came towards where the body lay to have a look at it. It looked like a small red dragon, except without any wings. It had four limbs each with either a hand or a foot at the end, it was hard to tell, each hand or foot had three clawed digits. The Doctor turned the body over to look at its belly, there was a hole burnt through it.

"Well I think this is probably the creature that's now in Mike's head," the Doctor said.

"That thing," Mike said surprised.

"Yep," the Doctor said, "It looks like a fairly ferocious predator so that could account for the violent swings."

"So how did this end up in Mike's head?" Rose asked.

"No idea," the Doctor said, "I think we'd better get back to the TARDIS."

They all started walking back through the jungle, then a soldier came out from hiding in the foliage and started following them, gesturing to the other hiding soldiers to do the same.

The creature was in a state of shock. It had just seen its own dead body. That would have shocked anybody, even perhaps the bravest man in the whole of creation. It decided that if it got control again it would have to remain in control, nothing else mattered, nothing.

The Doctor could see the TARDIS just in front of him; he pushed aside a few branches and walked towards it. But then the soldiers jumped out in front of him, some had been hiding in amongst the plants, some had come out from behind the TARDIS, the rest had been following them. They were surrounded, all the soldiers were pointing large rifle like weapons at them.

"What was I saying earlier about not wanting to encounter hostile intelligent life," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Alright, where's the other one?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Sorry," the Doctor said.

"There were four of you," the solider said, "Where's the other one?"

The Doctor looked round at the others, Rose and Anna were still there but Mike wasn't.

"Great, where's Mike gone?" he asked.

"I dunno," Anna said, "I didn't see him go."

"Same here," Rose said.

"Oh no," the Doctor said.

"Why what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I think that creature has got control again," the Doctor said.

The Doctor was right, the creature had got control. And Mike was now making his way through the jungle towards the wreckage of the space ship. There were weapons on board that ship, weapons used by the security guards. The creature had decided that this body wasn't the sort of body that could carry out unarmed killing, but its previous one hadn't been the sort that could use a weapon. The creature didn't like weapons, mainly because it found killing by itself much more satisfying.

"Right, you're going to come with us back to our ship," the soldier said, "There you will explain to our captain why you are here."

"That's nice," the Doctor said, fiddling with the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, "But could you tell us why you're here first."

"That is not important," the soldier said, "All you need to know is that…"

The soldier never finished getting the words out because at that moment his rifle exploded. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and increased the power aiming it at four of the soldiers that were between hem and the TARDIS. There rifles exploded as well. Rose and Anna ran towards the TARDIS while the Doctor took out a few more of the rifles before the soldiers started firing. Rose opened the door with her own key, and the Doctor followed her and Anna inside. Then he closed and locked the doors.

Outside the soldier that had been talking to the Doctor got up and pulled out a hand held communicator.

"Jilkins to command," he said, "We've found those people, they've barricaded themselves inside a small box."

He looked round as a few of the soldiers started battering against the TARDIS door.

"We're trying to get into the box but without success, over," he added.

"Message understood Colonel," came the reply, "I'll inform the captain of what has happened then contact you with his instructions. Over and out."

Colonel Jilkins put the communicator away and looked at the TARDIS, waiting patiently for the door to break open.

"What are we going to do know?" Anna asked.

"Well we're going to make a temporary departure," the Doctor said and set the TARDIS controls to dematerialise.

The soldiers stopped battering the TARDIS as the sound of its engines started up, they all stood back in shock as it dematerialised.

Chapter 6: Instructions

Mike exited the space ship quietly; none of the creatures that were swarming over the ship took any notice of him. He carried a rifle similar to the ones the soldiers had. He set off through the jungle, unsure of where he was going. But the creature knew, the creature was going to find the soldiers and kill them all, one by one.

The Doctor was studying the creature's dead body. He'd materialised the TARDIS next to it and then put the TARDIS back into orbit. He had once again analysed it with the sonic screwdriver and was know reading off the details after plugging it into the console.

"So, what have you found?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure but there's something in its brain that I've never seen before," the Doctor said, "It looks like it might be subconscious instructions for something."

"What for?" Rose asked.

"I don't know just yet," the Doctor said, "It might be easier to find out if I could find this creature in the TARDIS data banks."

"So you don't even know what this thing is then," Anna said.

"Nope, no idea at all," the Doctor replied, "All I know is that it's really ugly and smells."

"That might be because it's dead," Rose said.

"Fair point," the Doctor said, "Chuck it out of the waste disposal hatch."

"And where might that be?" Rose asked.

"Ah…I don't know," the Doctor said.

The Captain was not in a good mood, he'd just heard Colonel Jilkins's report about losing those four people. He'd told Jilkins's that'd he'd be demoted by a long way if they weren't found. He then decided to go and look himself, taking with him a few officers from the bridge. He stood outside the ship, taking in the surroundings. Nothing but greenery and squawking animals. Then he thought that it might be a lot harder finding four people here then he'd realised. Then something fell on him, knocking him to the ground. They all looked up to see the TARDIS hovering in mid air above them, the Doctor was looking down on them through the open door.

"Sorry," he said, and then went back inside.

As the TARDIS materialised the Captain discovered that thing that had fallen on him was the creature's dead body.

The creature observed its surroundings through Mike's eyes. It had encountered and eliminated four of the soldiers. Know it was waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush a group that were approaching him. The creature had noticed that each of the soldiers had a series of small spheres hanging from their belts. Closer inspection had shown that these were small explosives, and one blowing up would set off a chain reaction with any others in close proximity. They were in range now; the creature aimed the rifle, and then fired. The blast hit one of the explosives being carried, all the explosives on that soldier's belt, and the soldier standing next to him detonated. Nearly all the soldiers were killed in the explosions and the creature took the rest out with more rifle blasts. When they were all dead it continued on, always on the lookout for any soldiers, as he stepped over the bodies it picked up one of the surviving explosives, it might be useful later one.

The Doctor was still chuckling at the disposal of the creature, he was still working on the translation of the instructions he'd found in the creatures brain. It wasn't going very well. Rose and Anna were now both feeling particularly bored. The TARDIS was still in orbit and they both wanted to be doing something.

"I've got it," the Doctor shouted suddenly.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The instructions," the Doctor replied.

"Well what do they say?" Anna asked.

"They're like instructions for after death," the Doctor said, "It's telling the creature's mind to enter a different body."

"You mean like reincarnation?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but this doesn't enter a completely new body it enters one that's already in use, it has to take control of that body or its mind dies," the Doctor explained.

"That's a bit like a cuckoo I suppose," Rose said.

"That's a good comparison," the Doctor said, then set the TARDIS to dematerialise on the planet's surface.

The Captain forced his way through the foliage, cursing whenever he snagged his foot on a tree root and tripped over. The rest of his party were having the same difficulty. Then he pushed back a bunch of leaves and saw behind it a boy, holding an energy rifle. The captain only had time to shout retreat before Mike fired on them, killing them all.

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS holding a small energy blaster; Rose and Anna were holding the same sort. The blasters themselves weren't very powerful so they could only stun anybody they were used on. The Doctor has also given them a TARDIS locator to help them get back.

"Right, we're going to split into three and go looking for Mike," the Doctor said, "And don't hesitate to use those blasters on him."

"Ok," Rose and Anna both said and the three of them set off in different directions.

The Doctor continued on for a short while before he encountered Colonel Jilkins's group of soldiers.

Mike stood in the ship's control room, the bodies of its personal lying against the controls or on the floor. Mike was setting the ships automatic pilot controls. At the same time he was planting a series of the small explosives everywhere on the ship, making sure that as many as possible were in vital areas. He'd placed several in the main power source of the ship. He then disembarked and placed several more explosives on the underside of the hull. After a few seconds the ship took off. Across the jungle the soldiers looked up to see it going without them. The Doctor took this as an opportunity to slip away from Colonel Jilkins's quietly. Then Mike aimed the rifle at the ship and fired at one of the explosives. The entire ship was destroyed as all the explosives detonated in reaction to the first one. Everyone on the ground ducked for cover as chucks of the ship rained down on them. The creature was satisfied with this; anyone on board that he'd missed would be dead. Now for those that were still alive.

Chapter 7: Searching

"Captain, can you hear me? This is Colonel Jilkins, please answer," the sound came out of the Captain's personal communicator but no one answered it. It just lay there strapped to a belt worn by a dead body.

A few flies and other scavenging wildlife surrounded the body and the others next to it, only to disperse as Mike made his way past them. He dropped one of the small explosives on the bodies then after walking some distance away turned and fired his rifle at them. He sneered as bits of flesh and bone went flying. He didn't care about there lives. All he cared about was destroying anything that opposed it. The creature in his mind realised what it could do if it had full control for long enough, it would live again.

Rose trudged slowly through the jungle, keeping an eye out for any poisonous insects she might encounter on the way. Then ahead of her she saw the large body of a spaceship. She approached it cautiously; it was swarming with different creatures. Even some she couldn't really fit into any particular category. There was one that looked like a flying jellyfish. She remembered what she'd seen of the creature's memory; it had been in a spaceship that had crashed. This must be that space ship. She could see an open entrance inside it. Maybe Mike was hiding in there.

The Doctor was now running from Colonel Jilkins's squad of soldiers taking random changes of direction to confuse them, making sure he passed roots that could trip people up if they weren't careful. He even used the sonic screwdriver to make a branch fall off a tree. But eventually the got the better of him, half of them doubled round and blocked his path in front of them. The Doctor looked at all the soldiers, once again pointing rifles at him.

"Right then, what happens now?" he asked.

Then he noticed that all the soldiers, particularly Colonel Jilkins.

"On second thoughts, don't answer that," he said.

Rose was wandering the corridors of the space ship; she hadn't found Mike yet though. The corridors and rooms were littered with bodies. Some just dead, others were terribly mutilated. She didn't want to be here. She decided to leave, now. She turned round to go but there was someone in the corridor, someone blocking her path. Rose started backing away as the man came closer. Rose saw that he was one of the soldiers, and he was carrying an energy rifle, aimed right at her. Rose turned and ran, but the soldier fired the weapon, hitting Rose in the back and she collapsed.

The soldiers had found a small clearing where they were setting up camp. The Doctor stood near the edge guarded by two soldiers. They'd confiscated his stun gun, TARDIS locator and sonic screwdriver. He was now whistling to himself and thinking about butterflies. He didn't know why he was thinking about butterflies, they certainly didn't go well with the theme for Blakes 7 (which was what he was whistling). So instead he started thinking about Mike and the creature. Where was Mike now, and what would happen to him when the creature got full control.

Anna was still going through the jungle looking for Mike, she had no idea of what had happened to the Doctor and Rose. She just kept trudging through the foliage, always alert for any sign of hostile movement. She pushed back more foliage, then she stopped because in front of her was pyramid. Well it was like a pyramid; it was completely grey and seemed at least twice the height of the tallest buildings on Earth. The side Anna was facing looked like it stretched for two or more miles. Anna decided to follow the side she was facing. At least there wasn't any foliage in the way. Behind her something emerged from the foliage and she didn't notice. It was Mike; he looked at then retreated back into the jungle and started moving parallel to her.

The creature stared at the girl, she'd been the first thing it had seen in this new body. The first thing it had tried to kill. It had failed. Once again it thought about its new body and its inefficiency for killing, but now it had a weapon and could kill her easily.

The Doctor watched as a small group of the soldiers came through the jungle, Colonel Jilkins's had sent a small search party out to find the other soldiers.

"Well?" Jilkins said, "What have you found?"

"We haven't found everybody yet sir," one of them said, "But the ones we did find were all dead."

"Did you check the bodies for signs of who or what killed them?" Jilkins asked.

"They were all attacked with out weapons sir, we also found what was left of the Captain," the soldier explained.

"Right, I want you to go and find those other people," Jilkins said, "They must have killed them."

The Doctor heard this, he didn't want to believe it, he was sure Rose and Anna wouldn't have done something like that, but Mike…was it Mike, if it was any of them it had to be Mike. Colonel Jilkins turned towards the Doctor; he looked as though he was even angrier than before.

"You and your friends have a lot to answer for," he said and turned back to the other soldiers.

Anna had found an entrance into the pyramid; it opened into a long stone corridor. It was pitch black in the there. Then she spotted a rack made of rough twigs a few metres into the tunnel. It held several stone staffs with a large sphere on the end. Anna picked one up, the sphere looked to be a silvery coloured stone and was translucent. The stone itself seemed to be glowing. Anna took it outside and it stopped glowing. However built the pyramid must have used these for lighting inside it. Anna thought about this, then wondered whether Mike was in the pyramid, she thought it was unlikely but she decided that it would be best to check. Mike watched as Anna went into the pyramid, he waited for a few minutes then went in after her.

Chapter 8: Inside the Pyramid

The Soldier looked out a viewing port at all the creatures scuttling around the wreckage of the ship. He thought about seeing his own ship go. The other one man ships were still in orbit after doing a reconnaissance flight; they'd probably seen the ship go up though. Would they come down and look for survivors? None of the ground soldiers had any way of contacting them. The soldier looked round the cabin he was in. It was a small passenger cabin, it had a bed, an entertainment system, a table and chair and a small bathroom. Rose was lying on the bed, the soldier checked to see that all life signs were positive. They were. Though he wasn't sure whether or not she'd wake up, the only reason why the shot he'd fired hadn't killed her was that the power on the gun was lower then it should have been, it had been draining power since it had been activated at the start of the mission. There were settings for low power shots that could either paralyse or stun. The shot he'd fired hadn't been at stun or kill level, it had been closer to stun though. If she did wake up the soldier didn't know what he would do with her though. He decided that it wasn't important, she wasn't part of his mission just someone who had got in the way. He left the ship and set off to try and find any of the other soldiers.

The Doctor remained where he had been, standing between two of the soldiers. Colonel Jilkins's had interrogated him about why they were here and the Doctor had answered all his questions truthfully. The Colonel didn't believe a word of it. The Doctor thought about what might be happening to Anna and Rose, and Mike. He needed to get away from here, he needed a distraction. He thought about what he could do, use his sonic screwdriver to create an illusion? No, he didn't have it. Any distraction would have to come naturally. If it did it had better be soon.

The Creature was considering its position. Ever since it had ended up in Mike it had been thinking about it. What did it look like know? It imagined itself as a pair of eyes, two huge yellow eyes inside an infinitely dark void of nothing. All it could see it could see through two windows in the distance, Mike's eyes. Its visibility was impaired slightly by the distance between itself and the windows. It needed to try to rectify this; a good hunter was not a good hunter if it couldn't see properly. And it was hunting now.

Rose woke up, she felt like a pile of mud. She tried to make sense of her surroundings but she couldn't get anything into focus. She couldn't move either. It was as though something had denied her every part of being alive. All she could hear was the random sounds of the animals outside, and that sounded like torture to her. She wondered where the Doctor was know, could he help her? Could he find her? Rose didn't know where she was, so how could the Doctor?

Anna continued down the corridor inside the pyramid. It felt as though it was on a gentle downward slope. She hadn't found anything yet, no rooms, no wall decorations, nothing. It was nothing like one of the pyramids of Egypt, particularly the colour. However had built this had either used a different sort of stone then the Egyptians or they'd painted it. But who had built this? The only intelligent life form she'd seem on this planet were the soldiers, and they didn't look as though they were local. Maybe the builder's people had died. Or maybe they were living on a different part of the planet. Perhaps they had seen them, there were hundreds of bizarre species on this planet, and at least one of them could have been intelligent. Anna couldn't imagine a structure like this one being built by a creature that wasn't similar to a human. And what was it for? Why had they built it? She might find that out further in to it. She carried on, and behind her Mike followed.

A distraction came. A horde of ape like creatures had attacked the soldier's camp. Any soldiers they hadn't jumped on and started hitting on the head with a rock or a twig were trying to fend them off, including the two soldiers that had been guarding the Doctor. He went round to a tent they'd set up, and rummaged inside until he found everything they'd confiscated from him. He made sure that none of the soldiers saw him go as he slipped back into the foliage. He then made his way back to the TARDIS. Once he got there and went inside he checked to see where Rose and Anna where by finding their TARDIS locators. Anna was nearer; the Doctor set the TARDIS to materialise nearby. He opened the door and saw the pyramid; he looked round the area expecting to see Anna. Then he saw a set of footprints running along the side and then going inside. And another set emerging from the jungle and following. The Doctor thought that any feeling he might have towards this could be summed up with the phrase 'oh no." If Anna was in there someone else was, was it a solider or Mike, or something else? The Doctor dashed inside, hoping that he wasn't too late.

The corridor came to a halt in a large square chamber in; there was a spiral stair case in the middle and three other exits. Anna went into one and found that it was another corridor. It wasn't very long and after a few metres she came to anther chamber about the same size as the first one. In the middle was a large stone, it looked like a sarcophagus. It didn't have any form of decoration on it, it was just there. Anna stared at it, wondering if there were others like this one. She decided she'd better leave. She turned round and saw that her route was blocked. Mike stepped into the light coming from the staff she was holding, which Anna dropped. Mike had an evil smile on his face, which made Anna think that he was about to do what he was here to do. She backed into one of the corners as Mike advanced. She pulled out the stun gun but Mike fired his rifle at it, destroying it. All Anna could do now was to watch him bearing down on her.

Chapter 9: Take over

The Doctor ran down the corridor as fast as he could, the only light he had was coming from the sonic screwdriver and that wasn't very much. If Mike had found Anna how long would it take him to find them? Would he be too late? The Doctor tried not to think about it, he just kept running.

The creature felt a surge of triumph; there she was, cornered and unable to escape. It felt as though this was going to be the greatest kill of its life. It felt disappointed that it wouldn't be carrying it out in its own body; it had spent its entire life in that single body. It wasn't ready for another, and it wouldn't accept another, it would only accept its own body. Which it will have not matter what.

The Doctor reached the end of the corridor; he looked round the four other routes of the chamber he was in. Then he was light coming from one and headed for it.

Anna watched helplessly as her brother advanced, she saw the glint of triumph in his eyes. Then she saw beyond them, deep inside them. There were more eyes, two vicious yellow eyes. She glimpses the Doctor over Mike's shoulder, but he couldn't stop it now.

"Mike," the Doctor said with strong authority, "Listen to me."

Mike turned round to look at the Doctor who had now raised his arm and was pointing towards Mike. Anna didn't know what the Doctor was going to do, and she didn't think it would work.

"All irregularities will be handled by the forces controlling each dimension," the Doctor said clearly and loudly.

Mike snarled at him, Anna didn't know what the Doctor was doing at all. But he continued with it.

"Transuranic heavy elements may not be used where there is life. Medium atomic weights are available: Gold, Lead…"

Then Anna realised what the Doctor was doing, trying to bring out Mike's memories, but Mike wasn't showing any sign of reaction.

"Copper, Jet, Diamond, Radium, Sapphire, Silver and…"

"Doctor its not working!" Anna shouted, Mike turned round towards the sound of her voice, snarling ferociously.

Anna could only watch as Mike bared his teeth and flexed his claws. Anna felt a shock, Mike had claws. Like the creature they'd found. Scales were creeping up along his arms, dark red scales. His head was taking on the shape of similar to a dragon's, and his eyes were now the vicious yellow eyes Anna had seen deep inside. The creature roared triumphantly, it had got its own body back and now it was going to be put to work. Anna turned away from it as it raised one of its clawed hands, ready to bring it down on her. The Doctor acted almost instantly, pulling out his stun gun and aiming for the creatures head. It didn't collapse; it just howled in pain and turned towards the Doctor. It headed for him, but hit the sarcophagus; the stun gun seemed to have disorientated it. Anna took this as an opportunity to get round it, picking up the light staff on the way.

"What's happened?" she asked the Doctor.

"The creature's taken over," the Doctor said, "It's won."

Anna knew what he meant; she stared at the creature that had once been her brother. The full shock effect of it sinking in.

"We need to go," the Doctor said, he took Anna's hand and they both ran until they got out of the pyramid and into the TARDIS.

The creature howled with rage, its prey had escaped it once again.

Rose got unsteadily to her feet; she seemed to be recovery fairly quickly. She looked out of the window at all the wildlife around the ship. She realised that she was still on the crashed ship, would the Doctor find her hear? The answer came when the TARDIS materialised behind her. Rose unlocked the door with her key and got in, then it dematerialised.

"Ok what's been happening?" she asked.

"The creature took over," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked.

"He means it's taken over Mike's body as well as his mind," Anna said, "He turned into that creature right in front of me."

Rose realised what sort of effect this was having on Anna, "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Anna said, "I'd probably be dead know if you two hadn't shown up. So thanks for that."

"No problem," the Doctor said.

"So where are we going now?" Rose asked.

"We're not going anywhere," the Doctor said, "There's got to be a way of bringing that creature out of Mike and I'm going to try and find it."

The creature emerged from the pyramid. It set out to do what it did best, kill.

Mike knew that he was still in his own body. But did the creature know it? If it could take over his mind and body, then perhaps he could do the same. He thought about what he could do. Could he think it to death? No. Could he engage it in a battle of wills? Probably not. Then he had an idea, which he hoped would work.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS; he didn't want to fail this time. He'd failed once before, and that had struck him hard. Anna and Rose followed him out as he set off across the jungle.

"So what are you going to try and do to it?"

"I could challenge it to armed combat," the Doctor said, "What would be Mike's weapon of choice for that?"

"Probably a black pudding," Anna said.

They both chuckled at this, Rose didn't, she didn't know what they were on about.

Mike was ready. He'd prepared his mind for the attack. He connected himself with the creature's mind and began.

The creature stopped, the jungle had disappeared from his sight. What he saw know was a street. Three men were getting onto a bike with three seats and two sets of pedals. Then they all fell over. The creature tried to run towards them, but it couldn't reach them. At was as though it wasn't moving at all. But it could feel in its legs that it was moving. He tried to make pursuit as they set off but then felt a hard pain in its head. Then the image changed. There was a series of random images flying towards it. There were strange things, forests with a blinding light, the shadow of a man, and a human embryo. The creature tried to turn and run but they were still right in front of it wherever it turned. It didn't know what was happening to it, and it couldn't stop it either.

Chapter 10: Imagination

The creature roared as this bombardment of strange images warped its mind. Two of the soldiers were watching it, twisting and turning and thrashing about. It had even bumped into a tree! One of the soldiers raised his rifle to fire.

"No."

The rifle exploded and they both turned round to see the Doctor standing there with Rose and Anna, pointing his sonic screwdriver straight at them.

"No," he said again, "Don't kill it. Let it lose first."

The creature was now watching a man hitting his car with a branch; this was replaced by the image of a plummeting whale, then a group of three people disappearing in a haze of lights, then back to the whale again. It couldn't take it much longer, it had to resist. The only problem was it didn't know what it was resisting.

Mike gave a mental cry of triumph. The creature was in a heavy state of confusion, what should he show it next? How about the Bunfight at the Ok Tearooms.

The Doctor, Rose, Anna and the two soldiers watched the creature as it tried to fight off Mike's attack of memories. Then it vanished, leaving a great black cloud of smoke, but it looked like a deep black void.

"What's happened?" Rose asked.

"Neither of them is in charge of which body it is?" the Doctor said, "It's dissolved into a bodiless form. Now they'll have to fight each other mentally to decide who gets it."

Mike could see his own body, he felt as though he was inside it. But it looked ghostly, as though it wasn't real. He looked up and saw the creature, just as ghostly. Then he realised what was happening, they were both inside the void filled by the mind. And now they had to decide which would fill it. The creature lunged at Mike, but he vanished and reappeared behind the creature. He then pulled a rifle out of nowhere and fired. She shots split into dozens more, they surrounded the creature, circling it. Then they closed in on it. All the shots passed through it, rippling the surface of it. The creature howled as they passed through it, the shots did this again and again. Mike had an advantage over the creature. The creature was intelligent, but it lacked imagination. It could plan an attack, but it just couldn't think of what Mike could do. A sphere of blue energy appeared around the creature, it howled as the energy pulsed and rushed through it. Mike could see its ghostly body dissipating, it was trying to fight back, but it couldn't. It glared at Mike, and Mike saw the hatred in its eyes. Then the creature vanished completely, Mike had won.

The Doctor watched as the smoke took on shape, the shape of the creature. It shot away into the distance. Leaving only one thing behind. Mike, back in his own body.

The creature was now only a lost mind. Without any form of body. All it could do know was drift through the universe trying to find another. But first it wanted revenge. It wanted to kill what had defeated it. What had denied it the right to exist.

"Mike are you alright?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mike said.

"What did you do to that thing?" Anna asked.

"Oh I just gave it a load of edited highlights and then used my imagination," Mike said.

They all laughed and Mike gave them a full account of what had been happening to him as they walked back to the TARDIS. They forgot about the two soldiers who decided to follow them.

Colonel Jilkins's peered through the leaves; there was the TARDIS, right in front of him. He stepped out of his hiding place, and gestured to the other soldiers to do the same. They surrounded it while two of them tried to break the door down, without success.

"I wouldn't bother doing that if I were you," the Doctor said as he emerged from the mass of foliage.

All the soldiers turned and aimed their rifles at him.

"I should have known you'd do that," he said as Rose, Anna and Mike appeared by his side.

"Open it," colonel Jilkins ordered.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked, pretending not to understand.

"Open the box," Jilkins said, he was angrier then he'd ever been now.

"Alright then," said the Doctor pulling the key out of his pocket.

He stepped towards the door, Rose, Mike and Anna following him. He then unlocked the door.

"Inside," Jilkins said to the four of them.

They all stepped inside and Jilkins followed. He looked where he was awestruck. He couldn't believe it. The Doctor took the chance and shot him down with the stun gun and through him outside.

"Well goodbye," he said to the other soldiers and closed the door. The soldiers started firing on the TARDIS as it dematerialised. Leaving them stranded on the planet.

"Well I'm glad that's over," the Doctor said, making some adjustments to the TARDIS controls.

"The feelings mutual," Mike commented.

"Glad to know it is," the Doctor said, "Where to now then?"

"Home," Anna said.

"You're sure?" the Doctor said, "I mean you don't want to come about the universe seeing everything you'd probably never realised was there?"

"Well if it's like that I think I'd take out life insurance before hand," Mike commented.

"Fair enough," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, this isn't a know it's just not yet," Anna said, "This just sprung itself on us. We weren't ready for it. Plus we'll have to explain it to mum and dad first."

"Oh great more parent problems," Rose said to herself thinking about who her mum had reacted to the Doctor.

"So maybe sometime in the future," Mike said, "Our future as well as yours."

"Ok then," the Doctor said, "Home it is."

Mike and Anna both watched the TARDIS go. They both thought about what they'd been through and how it might affect there future lives.

"Do you think we will see him again?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Mike said, "But I think I need to wind down after that. What do you say to an episode of the Goodies?"

"With pleasure," Anna said and they both walked back into there house.

The End


	10. Imagination

Doctor Who

In

The Evil in the Mind

By Daniel Rainey

Chapter 1: The Creature

The fire raged through the ship, burning the controls and the equipment. And the bodies. There was only one thing alive on this ship, a predator creature, savage and intelligent. It had killed everyone on board the ship in its own defence. It now headed towards the escape pods dragging one of the bodies behind it in case there wasn't any edible life on the planet that was about gain a new crater. The creature launched its escape pod a few minutes after the ship had entered the planets atmosphere. The creature watched the ship as it started to break up and the final impact with the ground. It saw that the planet was covered in forest, which meant there would be food there, but also competition for it. The creature decided to eat the body now to build up its strength as the escape pod made its final descent towards the surface.

Fifteen small, one man ships were grouped around the leading battle cruiser. Heading for the planet of that the ship had crashed on. The captain aboard the cruiser sat in his quarters, examining the information presented on a hand held computer on his desk. Brining forth all the news of their own planet, and that of the planet they had chosen to observe: Earth. He picked up the computer for a closer look; the latest information about Earth appeared. The Earth was now entering the fourth month of the year 2006AD, at least in Earth time. The Captain sighed and left his quarters, heading for the main control area of the ship. He thought about why they were there, heading for that planet. They were after that creature, and had been ordered to destroy it.

On the planet's surface the creature lunged at a small reptilian animal, and killed it in one strike. It ate it just as quickly then continued on its way to the wreck of the space ship. It fount debris scattered about the forest, small items of no use, mainly because they'd been heavily burnt. It eventually found the main wreck. The local wildlife had already started swarming around it, reptiles and insects mainly. It approached cautiously and entered the wreck, the other creatures ignored it. It wasn't a native life form on the planet, so they didn't know that it was a threat, the creature knew this and took it to full advantage, but the locals would know it as a threat in time.

"Captain we lost contact with the crew of the ship some time ago," one of the ships personal explained, "The last message we got was from one of its passengers, they said that the creature had killed everybody on the ship, the end of the message sounded like the creature had found whoever it was sending the message."

"So it killed all of them," the Captain said gravely.

"Yes sir."

"Prepare to land on the planet, tell all the ground troops to stand buy and send in all the fighters. I want that creature found, decimate the whole place if need be," the captain said, anger rising inside him as he thought about all the death that the creature had caused.

The creature emerged from the ship to the sound of animals in panic, squawks and hisses and roars all around the place, mingling with the sound of gunfire. The creature looked up to see the fighters swarming over the forest, firing on anything and everything in sight. The creature fixed its eyes on one of the ships, and followed it keeping an eye on its course until it came to a cliff edge. The fighter dived, heading for the level of forest at the bottom of the cliff and the creature leapt at it. It pounded the transparent canopy of the ship with the pilot panicking inside trying to throw the creature off. Then the fighter crashed, throwing the creature aside, the pilot got out and ran for it with the creature on his tail.

The battle cruiser landed and 10 hatches opened in it hull with ramps descending from each one, a hundred men came down each ramp all wearing battle armour and carrying energy blaster rifles. They heard a scream, it came from a long distance away from them, but it was a scream, from one of their own personnel. The soldiers marched off heading in the direction the scream had come from.

The creature scrambled up a tree as it heard the footsteps of the approaching soldiers. One past underneath it and the creature leapt at him, knocking him to the ground. Then the creature noticed that there were other soldiers nearby, they aimed there rifles and the creature saw them fire. Then all it saw was total blackness. It didn't know what was happening, was it dead, or was it still alive? It could see a window in the blackness, a window to the outside world.

Mike checked his watch, it was late. He'd gone to the cinema with his sister Anna and they were both getting the bus back home. But the bus they were getting wasn't very frequent, but it was very unpredictable. Mike leaned against the back of the bus shelter they were standing in. Thinking about the film they'd just seen. It seemed like a good one, though he doubted that they'd ever make a sequel of it. He played one of his favourite moments from the film in his mind only to be interrupted by Anna.

"Mike do you think we should walk home instead?" she asked.

"Yeah why not, it's not that far," Mike replied and they both set off along the road passing people along the way.

"Well this is certainly a lot quicker then the bus," Mike commented.

"I know what you mean," Anna said with a slight chuckle.

"Well we could always walk down there then," Mike suggested.

"Except when it's dark or raining," Anna said.

"Agreed," Mike replied.

Then Mike felt something, something in his mind. There was an image of a creature a terrifying creature. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

"Mike are you alright?" Anna asked staring to panic, "What's wrong?"

Mike rolled over, and Anna saw an expression on his, an expression which could only have been associated with one of the most evil creatures in existence.

"Mike what's…" Anna couldn't complete the sentence because Mike had grabbed her neck and started to strangle her…

Chapter 2: Complete strangers

Anna tried to prise Mike's hands off her neck but they didn't give way, Mike then pulled her over, pinning her to the ground. Anna stared at her brother's contorted face. Anna could feel a strong wind blowing, and then she heard a groaning sound coming from somewhere. Was she imagining this, were these merely effects of suffocation on the mind? Then a man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere grabbed Mike and tried to pull him off, then he was joined by a girl, they both managed to pull Mike off. He rolled away from them and got to his feet, his arms raised and his fingers curled. He was breathing heavily and looking ready to attack again. But now he was focussing on the man that had pulled him off Anna. Then his briefing slowed down and the expression on his face returned to normal, he lowered his arms and looked at the three of them, then he focussed on Anna.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"I dunno," Anna replied, approaching him cautiously, "You just went mad."

"Good thing we got here then I suppose," the man said.

"And who are you two then?" Anna asked, "Sapphire and Steel."

"Of course they're not Sapphire and Steel Anna," Mike said, "Since when did Steel where a leather jacket."

"Fair point," Anna replied, "I suppose their not the Avengers either," they both laughed at this idea.

"What are you two talking about?" the girl asked.

"30 or more year old TV Rose," the man explained, "Doesn't get repeated very much."

"Right," Rose said slowly.

The creature could hear people conversing around him, he could see them, smell them, almost feel there presence. It felt as though he was one of them. It felt a body, a body it inhabited. The creature had found this body and used it to attack. It saw all life as a threat to it, the body turned right and the creature saw through its eyes the girl it had tried to attack. Hatred spewed through his mind at the thought that she had survived the attack. He looked at her, remembering her appearance for future reference. She would not survive a second time.

Mike felt his fists clench, he was feeling anger, anger towards his sister. He didn't know why. A hissing snarl escaped his lips; the man and the girl were still talking while Anna was just listening. None of them noticed him, he couldn't make out what they were saying, all he could recognise was the anger he was feeling. He pulled his arm back and swung it at Anna; the man reacted almost instantly and grabbed it before it made any impact. Mike glared at the man, still hissing and snarling. Then Mike lashed out at him, striking his fist into the man's head knocking him to the floor. Then he turned towards Anna again, she saw the look of evil on his face again, he had his arms raised ready to strike. Anna turned and ran, with Mike following close behind. The girl stayed standing where she was, the shock of what had just happened still sinking in, it had happened quickly. The man got to his feet beside her, he was looking very worried.

"What's wrong with him Doctor?" the girl asked.

"I don't know Rose," the Doctor replied, "I think we'd better find out."

They both ran after Anna and Mike, both with thoughts racing through there minds about what was happening.

Anna turned down a steep slope which led to a field with a cycle path running alongside it. She looked round to see Mike stop at the top of the slope. He bent down and leapt through the air, turning round as he did so and landing on his feet in front of Anna. She started to back away from him cautiously. Mike swung one of his legs at her, hitting her behind the knees, knocking her over. Mike bent down, kneeling on her waist to keep her on the ground and once again started to strangle her. Anna tried to through him off but without success, he was to strong for her. She looked into his face, into his eyes and she saw pure madness in there, nothing else.

The creature looked at its victim, seeing nothing but terror on her face. It liked to see that in its prey, fear, fear of death, fear of it. And nothing else. The creature forced tighter grip around the girls neck, she would be dead soon…very soon.

The Doctor stopped at the top of the slope, and looked down to see Mike and Anna at the bottom. Rose caught up with and looked at the sight as well.

"There's something really wrong here," the Doctor said and ran down the slope.

Mike looked up to see the Doctor running towards him, he let go of Anna and leapt at the Doctor knocking him to the ground. Rose ran down the slope after the Doctor and stopped next to Anna; Rose saw that Anna was unconscious and breathing heavily. The Doctor got to his feet as Mike lunged at him, arms outstretched. The Doctor grabbed them and they grappled with each other like two sumo wrestlers, except without all the weight. The Doctor could see that Mike wasn't himself; the look of evil on his face was a definite sign of something he didn't like.

The creature had attacked the man, merely to prevent him from interfering again. The girl had been weakened by his attack, and he would kill her when it had finished the man off. But the creature felt something inside; memories that weren't his were flooding through his mind. He saw images of a first day at school, a whale plummeting towards the ground, a birthday party, going to the cinema with friends, a person dressed as a bird hanging from the ceiling and being whacked with pieces of card with comic strip action effects on them (like splat or pow). The creature was slipping out of control, it was losing again.

Mike let go of the Doctor, once again suffering from shock at what he had tried to do. He looked at Anna, then at Rose and then the Doctor.

"What's happening to me?" he asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor replied, "But I'm going to find out and stop it."

Chapter 3: Memories

The Doctor was leading the way back along the road to where Mike had first gone berserk. Mike was following behind him and Rose and Anna were bringing up the rear. Rose was supporting Anna as they went as she was still a bit weak after the second attack. When they got to the point where they'd first met Mike saw a blue box sitting there, it hadn't been there before, or at least before the Doctor and Rose turned up. He recognised it as an old Police Box, he had no idea why it was here or why the Doctor was unlocking the door and entering it.

"Well come on then," he said to them as he disappeared inside.

Mike looked at the box as Rose and Anna entered it, then he shrugged then followed them inside. Then he walked out again. Then he walked back in and stared at what he saw.

"Holy Zarquon singing fish!" he gasped, looking round the enormous room they were now in.

"Like it?" the Doctor asked.

"How did you do that?" Mike asked.

"They come like this," the Doctor said, "Well not exactly like this; I've made a few modifications since I picked her up."

Mike noticed that Anna was looking around the room in the same way that he was.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"It's called the TARDIS," the Doctor replied, "It's my ship."

"What do you mean by ship?" Mike asked.

"Well I travel about in it a bit," the Doctor said, "You know wandering here and then."

"Ok forget I ever said anything," Mike said, "Just try and explain why I seem to be having mad swings and wanting to kill my sister."

"Well I'll give it a try," the Doctor said as he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

The creature listened to what was being said outside, listening so it could understand what was happening. What it heard could be to its advantage.

The Doctor was pointing the sonic screwdriver at Mike's forehead, Mike didn't ask what he was doing, and he just listened to the whirring hum that the screwdriver made. Then the Doctor stopped and moved over to the large circular console in the middle of the room. Mike watched as the Doctor plugged the screwdriver into the console and activated a screen on it. A long stream of gallifrean text appeared on it, Mike found it completely incomprehensible but the Doctor seemed to understand it.

"Well, what does it say?" Mike asked.

"It's detected to consciousness in your mind," the Doctor replied, "Yours and another one, the other one seems to be causing these swings of violence."

"How on Earth did it get in there then?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said, "Mike did you feel anything before you went back to normal after the last violent outburst."

"Well I felt as though my life was flashing before my eyes," Mike replied, "Does that help?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor says, then an idea struck him, "Wait a minute, if your life was flashing before your eyes that must mean you were experiencing some of your own personal memories," he said.

"How does that help?" Rose asked.

"What ever is in there is trying to manipulate his mind for to do its bidding or something, but his past is cancelling it out somehow," the Doctor replied, "What sort of memories did you experience?" the Doctor asked Mike.

"Well I suppose you could say memories I enjoyed," Mike replied, "There was stuff like hanging out with friends, bits of TV shows I enjoyed."

"Which bits?" the Doctor asked.

"Well there was the whale from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, you know the one that used to be a guided missile with a fully armed nuclear warhead as a courtesy detail," Mike said.

"How does that help though?" Rose asked.

"Well if he has another wild swing we can just bring something out of his memory," the Doctor explained, "And a bit from a TV show would be a bit easier then a personal memory, we could quote or act it out or even show it to him."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Mike said.

"I suppose it does," the Doctor said, "Now what sort of TV shows do you like?"

"You can come home and I can show you," Mike said.

The creature considered what it had heard, that man, the Doctor had discovered its presence in this new body. But like the Doctor it didn't know how it had got there, and it did want to find out.

Mike and Anna's parents had gone out for a while so they had the house to themselves. Mike led the Doctor and Rose to his bedroom; in there he had a television, a DVD player and a large collection of DVDs.

"Hey this is a good set," the Doctor commented, "You've got quite a bit here."

"Yeah I like a lot of cult TV shows," Mike replied as the Doctor started poring over all the DVDs.

The Doctor was really intrigued by this set, Mike had DVDs from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The Goodies, Star Wars, Fireball XL5, Children of the Stones, Sapphire and Steel, Fawlty Towers and the Tomorrow People. The Doctor seemed to be taking an interest in the Tomorrow People DVDs.

"Blimey I haven't seen this for a long time," the Doctor said as he scanned through the complete set.

"Yeah it doesn't really get repeated much," Mike said, "If at all."

"And its not the only show here that doesn't seem to get many repeats," the Doctor said taking a glance at the Goodies DVDs.

"Yeah I suppose not but Doctor you've got a time machine, you can go back to when they were first broadcast," Rose said.

"True but I haven't really been able to find time to watch telly since my exile was lifted," the Doctor said.

"What exile?" Rose asked.

"I'll explain at another time," the Doctor said.

Chapter 4: Which do you prefer?

The creature listened to everything that was being said, and at the same time trying to delve into the memories of the body it was in. It was very confusing at times, some bits seemed a bit too strange for reality and some didn't even feature the person at all. Then it got control of the body again.

Rose was having a look at Mike's DVDs when he grabbed her by the neck, pulling her down to the floor. The Doctor immediately started trying to prise Mike's hands off; Anna just stood and watched, the quick action was a bit of a shock to her. Then she had an idea, she turned on the television and the DVD player and stuck a CD in it, selecting the second track on the disc. As the song started playing Rose felt the grip slacken as Mike started to hum along with the music that was playing, but he didn't let go.

The creature was confused, all it could here was this music, it made its mind hurt. It couldn't concentrate on keeping control because of those words coming at it, all it could here was _Do, do, do the funky gibbon. We are here to show you how_…

The Doctor finally managed to get Mike off Rose and they both backed away from him, Mike was now singing along. Then he stopped and relaxed. He seemed to have got control back again.

"Well that was close," he said standing up, "Anna you can turn it off now."

"No don't I like this song," the Doctor said as he started to dance along with it.

Later on the Doctor, Rose, Mike and Anna were back in the TARDIS. The Doctor was setting some of the controls. He'd done another scan of Mike's mind with the sonic screwdriver which was now plugged into the console again. The Doctor hadn't said a word about what he was doing at all, so Mike thought he'd better ask.

"Well I'm going to play back the last few minutes of that other mind's memory before it ended up in you," the Doctor explained, "So we can see what happened to it, and maybe where it was."

"Then what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"Go there of course the," the Doctor said as an image appeared on the TARDIS screen.

The screen showed a point of few shot of a vast jungle, then it went up a tree. Looking down there was a soldier on the ground, carrying an advanced weapon. The soldier was leapt upon and killed. Then the shot looked up to see another soldier, aiming and firing his gun. Then it became completely blank with only a small area of light in the distance, these came closer and were revealed to be two round holes looking out onto a busy road. The Doctor turned it off.

"Is that any help?" Mike asked.

"Well it tells us that it's physically dead," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean by physically?" Anna asked.

"Well we know that its mind is inside Mike," the Doctor explained, "So mentally its still alive. But that showed us it getting killed, so evidence suggests that its body, or its physical form, was killed."

"Right I suppose that explains it," Rose said, "Do you know where it died though?"

"No," the Doctor, "There are thousands of planets like that."

"Is there anyway we can find out where it is?" Mike asked.

The Doctor said nothing; instead he started to rewind the memory up to a point which showed the interior of a ship. The image was looking round where it was, there was a large window in front of it which showed a planet in the path of the shape. More movement showed a screen giving the current coordinates of the ship.

"That's it," the Doctor said freezing the image, then he started setting some of the TARDIS controls again, setting the coordinates shown on the screen.

Mike and Anna watched as the TARDIS sprang into life, the groaning sound of its engines filled the room as the column which stretched from the console to the ceiling started to show signs of movement inside it. Then it all stopped. The Doctor switched the screen to exterior scan; it showed a vast expanse of space. They could see a sun and stretching into the distance was a series of planets. The nearest one they recognised, the one that had been shown on the screen in the other mind's memory. The Doctor started setting coordinates again and the noise and motion started again. When it stopped the Doctor opened the doors and stepped outside. Mike followed him, and then Rose and Anna came out.

"Well here we are," the Doctor said, "What do you think?"

"Dunno," Anna replied, "Though I wouldn't set Groundforce on this place unless you wanted to give them heart attacks."

"I suppose not," the Doctor said, "Well come on then."

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"To find whatever it was that owned Mike's extra mind," the Doctor replied.

The Doctor and Rose walked off into the foliage, Anna and Mike stayed where they were. Mike looked round at the TARDIS, just sitting where it was, showing no sign that it was a piece of advanced technology.

"Which would you prefer then?" Anna asked, "That think of Thunderbird 2?"

They both laughed and ran after the Doctor and Rose.

"Captain, I've received a report from Colonel Jilkins that the creature is dead," one of the personal on the bridge of the battle cruiser said.

The Captain signed with relief, at least there was one less murdering psychopath in the universe.

"Very good Officer," the Captain replied, "Tell the Colonel that however killed it will get a promotion. Anything else?"

"Yes sir," the Officer replied, "Colonel Jilkins also reported hearing the sound of what seemed to be the engines of a ship."

The Captain took this in slowly, deciding on a course of action.

"Tell him to find its source, and if the occupants prove to be hostile, kill them," he said, then he got up and left the bridge.

Chapter 5: Jungle Planet

"Where exactly are we Doctor," Rose asked as they continued making their way through the vast jungle.

"To be honest I don't know," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rose asked surprised.

"Well I can't be expected to know the names of every planet in the universe," the Doctor explained.

"Well you can certainly pronounce names that other's can't without taking lessons," Rose commented, "Are there any people on this planet or is it just squawking animals?"

"Well so long as there isn't any hostile intelligent life I don't mind," the Doctor said.

They both chuckled, none of them noticing the group of soldiers that were hidden in the trees watching them.

The Captain sat in his quarters in the battle cruiser thinking about everything that had been happening recently, receiving a distress call from a passenger cruiser and then pursuing it to this planet. What would happen next? Then the communication screen came into life to reveal one of the officers from the bridge.

"Captain we've received a report from Colonel Jilkins's squad," the officer said, "They've sighted four people in the jungle, identity unknown."

The Captain took all this information in before deciding on a course of action, considering different tactics to use and possible consequences, and then he made a decision.

"Tell Colonel Jilkins I want them brought here," the Captain said.

The Doctor pushed back a large branch that was blocking there route and saw a few metres in front of him the dead body an animal. The Doctor approached it cautiously, looking round the area they were in. Mike, Rose and Anna came towards where the body lay to have a look at it. It looked like a small red dragon, except without any wings. It had four limbs each with either a hand or a foot at the end, it was hard to tell, each hand or foot had three clawed digits. The Doctor turned the body over to look at its belly, there was a hole burnt through it.

"Well I think this is probably the creature that's now in Mike's head," the Doctor said.

"That thing," Mike said surprised.

"Yep," the Doctor said, "It looks like a fairly ferocious predator so that could account for the violent swings."

"So how did this end up in Mike's head?" Rose asked.

"No idea," the Doctor said, "I think we'd better get back to the TARDIS."

They all started walking back through the jungle, then a soldier came out from hiding in the foliage and started following them, gesturing to the other hiding soldiers to do the same.

The creature was in a state of shock. It had just seen its own dead body. That would have shocked anybody, even perhaps the bravest man in the whole of creation. It decided that if it got control again it would have to remain in control, nothing else mattered, nothing.

The Doctor could see the TARDIS just in front of him; he pushed aside a few branches and walked towards it. But then the soldiers jumped out in front of him, some had been hiding in amongst the plants, some had come out from behind the TARDIS, the rest had been following them. They were surrounded, all the soldiers were pointing large rifle like weapons at them.

"What was I saying earlier about not wanting to encounter hostile intelligent life," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Alright, where's the other one?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Sorry," the Doctor said.

"There were four of you," the solider said, "Where's the other one?"

The Doctor looked round at the others, Rose and Anna were still there but Mike wasn't.

"Great, where's Mike gone?" he asked.

"I dunno," Anna said, "I didn't see him go."

"Same here," Rose said.

"Oh no," the Doctor said.

"Why what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I think that creature has got control again," the Doctor said.

The Doctor was right, the creature had got control. And Mike was now making his way through the jungle towards the wreckage of the space ship. There were weapons on board that ship, weapons used by the security guards. The creature had decided that this body wasn't the sort of body that could carry out unarmed killing, but its previous one hadn't been the sort that could use a weapon. The creature didn't like weapons, mainly because it found killing by itself much more satisfying.

"Right, you're going to come with us back to our ship," the soldier said, "There you will explain to our captain why you are here."

"That's nice," the Doctor said, fiddling with the sonic screwdriver in his pocket, "But could you tell us why you're here first."

"That is not important," the soldier said, "All you need to know is that…"

The soldier never finished getting the words out because at that moment his rifle exploded. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and increased the power aiming it at four of the soldiers that were between hem and the TARDIS. There rifles exploded as well. Rose and Anna ran towards the TARDIS while the Doctor took out a few more of the rifles before the soldiers started firing. Rose opened the door with her own key, and the Doctor followed her and Anna inside. Then he closed and locked the doors.

Outside the soldier that had been talking to the Doctor got up and pulled out a hand held communicator.

"Jilkins to command," he said, "We've found those people, they've barricaded themselves inside a small box."

He looked round as a few of the soldiers started battering against the TARDIS door.

"We're trying to get into the box but without success, over," he added.

"Message understood Colonel," came the reply, "I'll inform the captain of what has happened then contact you with his instructions. Over and out."

Colonel Jilkins put the communicator away and looked at the TARDIS, waiting patiently for the door to break open.

"What are we going to do know?" Anna asked.

"Well we're going to make a temporary departure," the Doctor said and set the TARDIS controls to dematerialise.

The soldiers stopped battering the TARDIS as the sound of its engines started up, they all stood back in shock as it dematerialised.

Chapter 6: Instructions

Mike exited the space ship quietly; none of the creatures that were swarming over the ship took any notice of him. He carried a rifle similar to the ones the soldiers had. He set off through the jungle, unsure of where he was going. But the creature knew, the creature was going to find the soldiers and kill them all, one by one.

The Doctor was studying the creature's dead body. He'd materialised the TARDIS next to it and then put the TARDIS back into orbit. He had once again analysed it with the sonic screwdriver and was know reading off the details after plugging it into the console.

"So, what have you found?" Anna asked.

"I'm not sure but there's something in its brain that I've never seen before," the Doctor said, "It looks like it might be subconscious instructions for something."

"What for?" Rose asked.

"I don't know just yet," the Doctor said, "It might be easier to find out if I could find this creature in the TARDIS data banks."

"So you don't even know what this thing is then," Anna said.

"Nope, no idea at all," the Doctor replied, "All I know is that it's really ugly and smells."

"That might be because it's dead," Rose said.

"Fair point," the Doctor said, "Chuck it out of the waste disposal hatch."

"And where might that be?" Rose asked.

"Ah…I don't know," the Doctor said.

The Captain was not in a good mood, he'd just heard Colonel Jilkins's report about losing those four people. He'd told Jilkins's that'd he'd be demoted by a long way if they weren't found. He then decided to go and look himself, taking with him a few officers from the bridge. He stood outside the ship, taking in the surroundings. Nothing but greenery and squawking animals. Then he thought that it might be a lot harder finding four people here then he'd realised. Then something fell on him, knocking him to the ground. They all looked up to see the TARDIS hovering in mid air above them, the Doctor was looking down on them through the open door.

"Sorry," he said, and then went back inside.

As the TARDIS materialised the Captain discovered that thing that had fallen on him was the creature's dead body.

The creature observed its surroundings through Mike's eyes. It had encountered and eliminated four of the soldiers. Know it was waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush a group that were approaching him. The creature had noticed that each of the soldiers had a series of small spheres hanging from their belts. Closer inspection had shown that these were small explosives, and one blowing up would set off a chain reaction with any others in close proximity. They were in range now; the creature aimed the rifle, and then fired. The blast hit one of the explosives being carried, all the explosives on that soldier's belt, and the soldier standing next to him detonated. Nearly all the soldiers were killed in the explosions and the creature took the rest out with more rifle blasts. When they were all dead it continued on, always on the lookout for any soldiers, as he stepped over the bodies it picked up one of the surviving explosives, it might be useful later one.

The Doctor was still chuckling at the disposal of the creature, he was still working on the translation of the instructions he'd found in the creatures brain. It wasn't going very well. Rose and Anna were now both feeling particularly bored. The TARDIS was still in orbit and they both wanted to be doing something.

"I've got it," the Doctor shouted suddenly.

"What?" Rose asked.

"The instructions," the Doctor replied.

"Well what do they say?" Anna asked.

"They're like instructions for after death," the Doctor said, "It's telling the creature's mind to enter a different body."

"You mean like reincarnation?" Anna asked.

"Yes, but this doesn't enter a completely new body it enters one that's already in use, it has to take control of that body or its mind dies," the Doctor explained.

"That's a bit like a cuckoo I suppose," Rose said.

"That's a good comparison," the Doctor said, then set the TARDIS to dematerialise on the planet's surface.

The Captain forced his way through the foliage, cursing whenever he snagged his foot on a tree root and tripped over. The rest of his party were having the same difficulty. Then he pushed back a bunch of leaves and saw behind it a boy, holding an energy rifle. The captain only had time to shout retreat before Mike fired on them, killing them all.

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS holding a small energy blaster; Rose and Anna were holding the same sort. The blasters themselves weren't very powerful so they could only stun anybody they were used on. The Doctor has also given them a TARDIS locator to help them get back.

"Right, we're going to split into three and go looking for Mike," the Doctor said, "And don't hesitate to use those blasters on him."

"Ok," Rose and Anna both said and the three of them set off in different directions.

The Doctor continued on for a short while before he encountered Colonel Jilkins's group of soldiers.

Mike stood in the ship's control room, the bodies of its personal lying against the controls or on the floor. Mike was setting the ships automatic pilot controls. At the same time he was planting a series of the small explosives everywhere on the ship, making sure that as many as possible were in vital areas. He'd placed several in the main power source of the ship. He then disembarked and placed several more explosives on the underside of the hull. After a few seconds the ship took off. Across the jungle the soldiers looked up to see it going without them. The Doctor took this as an opportunity to slip away from Colonel Jilkins's quietly. Then Mike aimed the rifle at the ship and fired at one of the explosives. The entire ship was destroyed as all the explosives detonated in reaction to the first one. Everyone on the ground ducked for cover as chucks of the ship rained down on them. The creature was satisfied with this; anyone on board that he'd missed would be dead. Now for those that were still alive.

Chapter 7: Searching

"Captain, can you hear me? This is Colonel Jilkins, please answer," the sound came out of the Captain's personal communicator but no one answered it. It just lay there strapped to a belt worn by a dead body.

A few flies and other scavenging wildlife surrounded the body and the others next to it, only to disperse as Mike made his way past them. He dropped one of the small explosives on the bodies then after walking some distance away turned and fired his rifle at them. He sneered as bits of flesh and bone went flying. He didn't care about there lives. All he cared about was destroying anything that opposed it. The creature in his mind realised what it could do if it had full control for long enough, it would live again.

Rose trudged slowly through the jungle, keeping an eye out for any poisonous insects she might encounter on the way. Then ahead of her she saw the large body of a spaceship. She approached it cautiously; it was swarming with different creatures. Even some she couldn't really fit into any particular category. There was one that looked like a flying jellyfish. She remembered what she'd seen of the creature's memory; it had been in a spaceship that had crashed. This must be that space ship. She could see an open entrance inside it. Maybe Mike was hiding in there.

The Doctor was now running from Colonel Jilkins's squad of soldiers taking random changes of direction to confuse them, making sure he passed roots that could trip people up if they weren't careful. He even used the sonic screwdriver to make a branch fall off a tree. But eventually the got the better of him, half of them doubled round and blocked his path in front of them. The Doctor looked at all the soldiers, once again pointing rifles at him.

"Right then, what happens now?" he asked.

Then he noticed that all the soldiers, particularly Colonel Jilkins.

"On second thoughts, don't answer that," he said.

Rose was wandering the corridors of the space ship; she hadn't found Mike yet though. The corridors and rooms were littered with bodies. Some just dead, others were terribly mutilated. She didn't want to be here. She decided to leave, now. She turned round to go but there was someone in the corridor, someone blocking her path. Rose started backing away as the man came closer. Rose saw that he was one of the soldiers, and he was carrying an energy rifle, aimed right at her. Rose turned and ran, but the soldier fired the weapon, hitting Rose in the back and she collapsed.

The soldiers had found a small clearing where they were setting up camp. The Doctor stood near the edge guarded by two soldiers. They'd confiscated his stun gun, TARDIS locator and sonic screwdriver. He was now whistling to himself and thinking about butterflies. He didn't know why he was thinking about butterflies, they certainly didn't go well with the theme for Blakes 7 (which was what he was whistling). So instead he started thinking about Mike and the creature. Where was Mike now, and what would happen to him when the creature got full control.

Anna was still going through the jungle looking for Mike, she had no idea of what had happened to the Doctor and Rose. She just kept trudging through the foliage, always alert for any sign of hostile movement. She pushed back more foliage, then she stopped because in front of her was pyramid. Well it was like a pyramid; it was completely grey and seemed at least twice the height of the tallest buildings on Earth. The side Anna was facing looked like it stretched for two or more miles. Anna decided to follow the side she was facing. At least there wasn't any foliage in the way. Behind her something emerged from the foliage and she didn't notice. It was Mike; he looked at then retreated back into the jungle and started moving parallel to her.

The creature stared at the girl, she'd been the first thing it had seen in this new body. The first thing it had tried to kill. It had failed. Once again it thought about its new body and its inefficiency for killing, but now it had a weapon and could kill her easily.

The Doctor watched as a small group of the soldiers came through the jungle, Colonel Jilkins's had sent a small search party out to find the other soldiers.

"Well?" Jilkins said, "What have you found?"

"We haven't found everybody yet sir," one of them said, "But the ones we did find were all dead."

"Did you check the bodies for signs of who or what killed them?" Jilkins asked.

"They were all attacked with out weapons sir, we also found what was left of the Captain," the soldier explained.

"Right, I want you to go and find those other people," Jilkins said, "They must have killed them."

The Doctor heard this, he didn't want to believe it, he was sure Rose and Anna wouldn't have done something like that, but Mike…was it Mike, if it was any of them it had to be Mike. Colonel Jilkins turned towards the Doctor; he looked as though he was even angrier than before.

"You and your friends have a lot to answer for," he said and turned back to the other soldiers.

Anna had found an entrance into the pyramid; it opened into a long stone corridor. It was pitch black in the there. Then she spotted a rack made of rough twigs a few metres into the tunnel. It held several stone staffs with a large sphere on the end. Anna picked one up, the sphere looked to be a silvery coloured stone and was translucent. The stone itself seemed to be glowing. Anna took it outside and it stopped glowing. However built the pyramid must have used these for lighting inside it. Anna thought about this, then wondered whether Mike was in the pyramid, she thought it was unlikely but she decided that it would be best to check. Mike watched as Anna went into the pyramid, he waited for a few minutes then went in after her.

Chapter 8: Inside the Pyramid

The Soldier looked out a viewing port at all the creatures scuttling around the wreckage of the ship. He thought about seeing his own ship go. The other one man ships were still in orbit after doing a reconnaissance flight; they'd probably seen the ship go up though. Would they come down and look for survivors? None of the ground soldiers had any way of contacting them. The soldier looked round the cabin he was in. It was a small passenger cabin, it had a bed, an entertainment system, a table and chair and a small bathroom. Rose was lying on the bed, the soldier checked to see that all life signs were positive. They were. Though he wasn't sure whether or not she'd wake up, the only reason why the shot he'd fired hadn't killed her was that the power on the gun was lower then it should have been, it had been draining power since it had been activated at the start of the mission. There were settings for low power shots that could either paralyse or stun. The shot he'd fired hadn't been at stun or kill level, it had been closer to stun though. If she did wake up the soldier didn't know what he would do with her though. He decided that it wasn't important, she wasn't part of his mission just someone who had got in the way. He left the ship and set off to try and find any of the other soldiers.

The Doctor remained where he had been, standing between two of the soldiers. Colonel Jilkins's had interrogated him about why they were here and the Doctor had answered all his questions truthfully. The Colonel didn't believe a word of it. The Doctor thought about what might be happening to Anna and Rose, and Mike. He needed to get away from here, he needed a distraction. He thought about what he could do, use his sonic screwdriver to create an illusion? No, he didn't have it. Any distraction would have to come naturally. If it did it had better be soon.

The Creature was considering its position. Ever since it had ended up in Mike it had been thinking about it. What did it look like know? It imagined itself as a pair of eyes, two huge yellow eyes inside an infinitely dark void of nothing. All it could see it could see through two windows in the distance, Mike's eyes. Its visibility was impaired slightly by the distance between itself and the windows. It needed to try to rectify this; a good hunter was not a good hunter if it couldn't see properly. And it was hunting now.

Rose woke up, she felt like a pile of mud. She tried to make sense of her surroundings but she couldn't get anything into focus. She couldn't move either. It was as though something had denied her every part of being alive. All she could hear was the random sounds of the animals outside, and that sounded like torture to her. She wondered where the Doctor was know, could he help her? Could he find her? Rose didn't know where she was, so how could the Doctor?

Anna continued down the corridor inside the pyramid. It felt as though it was on a gentle downward slope. She hadn't found anything yet, no rooms, no wall decorations, nothing. It was nothing like one of the pyramids of Egypt, particularly the colour. However had built this had either used a different sort of stone then the Egyptians or they'd painted it. But who had built this? The only intelligent life form she'd seem on this planet were the soldiers, and they didn't look as though they were local. Maybe the builder's people had died. Or maybe they were living on a different part of the planet. Perhaps they had seen them, there were hundreds of bizarre species on this planet, and at least one of them could have been intelligent. Anna couldn't imagine a structure like this one being built by a creature that wasn't similar to a human. And what was it for? Why had they built it? She might find that out further in to it. She carried on, and behind her Mike followed.

A distraction came. A horde of ape like creatures had attacked the soldier's camp. Any soldiers they hadn't jumped on and started hitting on the head with a rock or a twig were trying to fend them off, including the two soldiers that had been guarding the Doctor. He went round to a tent they'd set up, and rummaged inside until he found everything they'd confiscated from him. He made sure that none of the soldiers saw him go as he slipped back into the foliage. He then made his way back to the TARDIS. Once he got there and went inside he checked to see where Rose and Anna where by finding their TARDIS locators. Anna was nearer; the Doctor set the TARDIS to materialise nearby. He opened the door and saw the pyramid; he looked round the area expecting to see Anna. Then he saw a set of footprints running along the side and then going inside. And another set emerging from the jungle and following. The Doctor thought that any feeling he might have towards this could be summed up with the phrase 'oh no." If Anna was in there someone else was, was it a solider or Mike, or something else? The Doctor dashed inside, hoping that he wasn't too late.

The corridor came to a halt in a large square chamber in; there was a spiral stair case in the middle and three other exits. Anna went into one and found that it was another corridor. It wasn't very long and after a few metres she came to anther chamber about the same size as the first one. In the middle was a large stone, it looked like a sarcophagus. It didn't have any form of decoration on it, it was just there. Anna stared at it, wondering if there were others like this one. She decided she'd better leave. She turned round and saw that her route was blocked. Mike stepped into the light coming from the staff she was holding, which Anna dropped. Mike had an evil smile on his face, which made Anna think that he was about to do what he was here to do. She backed into one of the corners as Mike advanced. She pulled out the stun gun but Mike fired his rifle at it, destroying it. All Anna could do now was to watch him bearing down on her.

Chapter 9: Take over

The Doctor ran down the corridor as fast as he could, the only light he had was coming from the sonic screwdriver and that wasn't very much. If Mike had found Anna how long would it take him to find them? Would he be too late? The Doctor tried not to think about it, he just kept running.

The creature felt a surge of triumph; there she was, cornered and unable to escape. It felt as though this was going to be the greatest kill of its life. It felt disappointed that it wouldn't be carrying it out in its own body; it had spent its entire life in that single body. It wasn't ready for another, and it wouldn't accept another, it would only accept its own body. Which it will have not matter what.

The Doctor reached the end of the corridor; he looked round the four other routes of the chamber he was in. Then he was light coming from one and headed for it.

Anna watched helplessly as her brother advanced, she saw the glint of triumph in his eyes. Then she saw beyond them, deep inside them. There were more eyes, two vicious yellow eyes. She glimpses the Doctor over Mike's shoulder, but he couldn't stop it now.

"Mike," the Doctor said with strong authority, "Listen to me."

Mike turned round to look at the Doctor who had now raised his arm and was pointing towards Mike. Anna didn't know what the Doctor was going to do, and she didn't think it would work.

"All irregularities will be handled by the forces controlling each dimension," the Doctor said clearly and loudly.

Mike snarled at him, Anna didn't know what the Doctor was doing at all. But he continued with it.

"Transuranic heavy elements may not be used where there is life. Medium atomic weights are available: Gold, Lead…"

Then Anna realised what the Doctor was doing, trying to bring out Mike's memories, but Mike wasn't showing any sign of reaction.

"Copper, Jet, Diamond, Radium, Sapphire, Silver and…"

"Doctor its not working!" Anna shouted, Mike turned round towards the sound of her voice, snarling ferociously.

Anna could only watch as Mike bared his teeth and flexed his claws. Anna felt a shock, Mike had claws. Like the creature they'd found. Scales were creeping up along his arms, dark red scales. His head was taking on the shape of similar to a dragon's, and his eyes were now the vicious yellow eyes Anna had seen deep inside. The creature roared triumphantly, it had got its own body back and now it was going to be put to work. Anna turned away from it as it raised one of its clawed hands, ready to bring it down on her. The Doctor acted almost instantly, pulling out his stun gun and aiming for the creatures head. It didn't collapse; it just howled in pain and turned towards the Doctor. It headed for him, but hit the sarcophagus; the stun gun seemed to have disorientated it. Anna took this as an opportunity to get round it, picking up the light staff on the way.

"What's happened?" she asked the Doctor.

"The creature's taken over," the Doctor said, "It's won."

Anna knew what he meant; she stared at the creature that had once been her brother. The full shock effect of it sinking in.

"We need to go," the Doctor said, he took Anna's hand and they both ran until they got out of the pyramid and into the TARDIS.

The creature howled with rage, its prey had escaped it once again.

Rose got unsteadily to her feet; she seemed to be recovery fairly quickly. She looked out of the window at all the wildlife around the ship. She realised that she was still on the crashed ship, would the Doctor find her hear? The answer came when the TARDIS materialised behind her. Rose unlocked the door with her key and got in, then it dematerialised.

"Ok what's been happening?" she asked.

"The creature took over," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked.

"He means it's taken over Mike's body as well as his mind," Anna said, "He turned into that creature right in front of me."

Rose realised what sort of effect this was having on Anna, "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Anna said, "I'd probably be dead know if you two hadn't shown up. So thanks for that."

"No problem," the Doctor said.

"So where are we going now?" Rose asked.

"We're not going anywhere," the Doctor said, "There's got to be a way of bringing that creature out of Mike and I'm going to try and find it."

The creature emerged from the pyramid. It set out to do what it did best, kill.

Mike knew that he was still in his own body. But did the creature know it? If it could take over his mind and body, then perhaps he could do the same. He thought about what he could do. Could he think it to death? No. Could he engage it in a battle of wills? Probably not. Then he had an idea, which he hoped would work.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS; he didn't want to fail this time. He'd failed once before, and that had struck him hard. Anna and Rose followed him out as he set off across the jungle.

"So what are you going to try and do to it?"

"I could challenge it to armed combat," the Doctor said, "What would be Mike's weapon of choice for that?"

"Probably a black pudding," Anna said.

They both chuckled at this, Rose didn't, she didn't know what they were on about.

Mike was ready. He'd prepared his mind for the attack. He connected himself with the creature's mind and began.

The creature stopped, the jungle had disappeared from his sight. What he saw know was a street. Three men were getting onto a bike with three seats and two sets of pedals. Then they all fell over. The creature tried to run towards them, but it couldn't reach them. At was as though it wasn't moving at all. But it could feel in its legs that it was moving. He tried to make pursuit as they set off but then felt a hard pain in its head. Then the image changed. There was a series of random images flying towards it. There were strange things, forests with a blinding light, the shadow of a man, and a human embryo. The creature tried to turn and run but they were still right in front of it wherever it turned. It didn't know what was happening to it, and it couldn't stop it either.

Chapter 10: Imagination

The creature roared as this bombardment of strange images warped its mind. Two of the soldiers were watching it, twisting and turning and thrashing about. It had even bumped into a tree! One of the soldiers raised his rifle to fire.

"No."

The rifle exploded and they both turned round to see the Doctor standing there with Rose and Anna, pointing his sonic screwdriver straight at them.

"No," he said again, "Don't kill it. Let it lose first."

The creature was now watching a man hitting his car with a branch; this was replaced by the image of a plummeting whale, then a group of three people disappearing in a haze of lights, then back to the whale again. It couldn't take it much longer, it had to resist. The only problem was it didn't know what it was resisting.

Mike gave a mental cry of triumph. The creature was in a heavy state of confusion, what should he show it next? How about the Bunfight at the Ok Tearooms.

The Doctor, Rose, Anna and the two soldiers watched the creature as it tried to fight off Mike's attack of memories. Then it vanished, leaving a great black cloud of smoke, but it looked like a deep black void.

"What's happened?" Rose asked.

"Neither of them is in charge of which body it is?" the Doctor said, "It's dissolved into a bodiless form. Now they'll have to fight each other mentally to decide who gets it."

Mike could see his own body, he felt as though he was inside it. But it looked ghostly, as though it wasn't real. He looked up and saw the creature, just as ghostly. Then he realised what was happening, they were both inside the void filled by the mind. And now they had to decide which would fill it. The creature lunged at Mike, but he vanished and reappeared behind the creature. He then pulled a rifle out of nowhere and fired. She shots split into dozens more, they surrounded the creature, circling it. Then they closed in on it. All the shots passed through it, rippling the surface of it. The creature howled as they passed through it, the shots did this again and again. Mike had an advantage over the creature. The creature was intelligent, but it lacked imagination. It could plan an attack, but it just couldn't think of what Mike could do. A sphere of blue energy appeared around the creature, it howled as the energy pulsed and rushed through it. Mike could see its ghostly body dissipating, it was trying to fight back, but it couldn't. It glared at Mike, and Mike saw the hatred in its eyes. Then the creature vanished completely, Mike had won.

The Doctor watched as the smoke took on shape, the shape of the creature. It shot away into the distance. Leaving only one thing behind. Mike, back in his own body.

The creature was now only a lost mind. Without any form of body. All it could do know was drift through the universe trying to find another. But first it wanted revenge. It wanted to kill what had defeated it. What had denied it the right to exist.

"Mike are you alright?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mike said.

"What did you do to that thing?" Anna asked.

"Oh I just gave it a load of edited highlights and then used my imagination," Mike said.

They all laughed and Mike gave them a full account of what had been happening to him as they walked back to the TARDIS. They forgot about the two soldiers who decided to follow them.

Colonel Jilkins's peered through the leaves; there was the TARDIS, right in front of him. He stepped out of his hiding place, and gestured to the other soldiers to do the same. They surrounded it while two of them tried to break the door down, without success.

"I wouldn't bother doing that if I were you," the Doctor said as he emerged from the mass of foliage.

All the soldiers turned and aimed their rifles at him.

"I should have known you'd do that," he said as Rose, Anna and Mike appeared by his side.

"Open it," colonel Jilkins ordered.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked, pretending not to understand.

"Open the box," Jilkins said, he was angrier then he'd ever been now.

"Alright then," said the Doctor pulling the key out of his pocket.

He stepped towards the door, Rose, Mike and Anna following him. He then unlocked the door.

"Inside," Jilkins said to the four of them.

They all stepped inside and Jilkins followed. He looked where he was awestruck. He couldn't believe it. The Doctor took the chance and shot him down with the stun gun and through him outside.

"Well goodbye," he said to the other soldiers and closed the door. The soldiers started firing on the TARDIS as it dematerialised. Leaving them stranded on the planet.

"Well I'm glad that's over," the Doctor said, making some adjustments to the TARDIS controls.

"The feelings mutual," Mike commented.

"Glad to know it is," the Doctor said, "Where to now then?"

"Home," Anna said.

"You're sure?" the Doctor said, "I mean you don't want to come about the universe seeing everything you'd probably never realised was there?"

"Well if it's like that I think I'd take out life insurance before hand," Mike commented.

"Fair enough," the Doctor replied.

"Doctor, this isn't a know it's just not yet," Anna said, "This just sprung itself on us. We weren't ready for it. Plus we'll have to explain it to mum and dad first."

"Oh great more parent problems," Rose said to herself thinking about who her mum had reacted to the Doctor.

"So maybe sometime in the future," Mike said, "Our future as well as yours."

"Ok then," the Doctor said, "Home it is."

Mike and Anna both watched the TARDIS go. They both thought about what they'd been through and how it might affect there future lives.

"Do you think we will see him again?" Anna asked.

"I don't know," Mike said, "But I think I need to wind down after that. What do you say to an episode of the Goodies?"

"With pleasure," Anna said and they both walked back into there house.

The End


End file.
